The Trouble With Truth
by snarkNsass
Summary: The fluffy goodness of LoVe, of course. Is there any other type of Love? Veronica is new to Neptune.
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Trouble With Truth

By: SnarknSass

Rating: Fluffy good for everyone. Some language. Sorry, I can't help it.

Disclaimer: I own a kicky little black vintage purse but alas, I do not own Veronica Mars. I'll trade my purse for her, Rob?

A/N: I want to give it up to the great people who read and write VM fiction. You guys have no idea what it means to me. Feedback is appreciated.

Logan Echolls sat in his first period French class drumming his pen on his desk. He was bored. Mind numbingly bored. Day in and day out his life held the same tired monotony. Other people might not consider Logan's life monotonous. After all, he was from one of Neptune's wealthiest families. Wealthy in terms of mega wealthy. In addition, he was blessed with good looks and a certain amount of charm that led him to get away with most things in life. His mother often used the old-fashioned term rake to describe him, other people used playah, lover, or lucky son of a bitch. To Logan, it was just who he was no more no less.

Looking for a distraction to engage him, he surveyed his other friends in the classroom. He saw Lilly Kane, his on again-off again-on again, carousal of a girlfriend. Lilly was the only child of software entrepreneur, Jake Kane and was an heiress to billions. She was beautiful and bitchy. Lilly was the reigning 09er queen. Sure, she slutted around and she could manipulate like no one else but that didn't prevent the whole school from putting her on a pedestal. It always amazed Logan that Lilly could be so different in her parents' social circle. There she was the image of a prim and proper lady. At her parents' gatherings she was the picture of purity, all white virginal lace and pink bows. He laughed at the thought. Currently, Lilly was flirting outrageously with every guy in the class. Logan couldn't remember if they were on or off but the beginning of a school year probably signaled an off period as Lilly liked to scope the fresh meat. Lilly threw back her head in exaggerated laughter at something Dick Casablancas said to her. Logan knew the laughter was exaggerated because Dick never said anything that smart or entertaining. Dick was, well just that.

The rest of the class consisted of your typical 09er people: Madison and Shelley discussing the latest fashions, John and Casey talking new cars, Luke and Beaver fighting over the best version of HALO…same old, same old for the 09ers. He wasn't likely to find anything new in this class. French was reserved at Neptune High for the 09er kids. It wasn't like this was a rule from the administration but an unspoken rule of the hierarchical system that was high school. French was 09er territory. Spanish was for the rest who were probably fluent in it already.

That's probably why he was so surprised when the door opened and in walked a girl who clearly was not 09er material. Logan took a minute to study her as she handed the French teacher, Mr. Renard, her note. He couldn't see her face as she was turned at an angle. She was short, maybe 5'2 if that and very compact. Her light blonde hair was cut in one of those asymmetrical bobs swinging just past her chin. If it wasn't for the clothes, she would have reminded Logan of a pixie but her clothes clearly said a combination of back off and Salvation Army. First, she had an old black and blue Ramones concert t-shirt over a plaid mini-skirt. On her feet were the butchest pair of black combat boots that he had ever seen. She sported several black accessories like a piece of thin black chord wrapped around her neck and a black leather wrist band.

Now Logan's interest was peaked and by the look of it several of his classmates as well since they had stopped their gabbering to see what was going on. Mr. Renard took that moment to inform the class that this was a new student, Veronica Mars, and Veronica turned around to face the class. Logan was stunned. She had the most amazing face like a china doll with bright blue eyes, pink cheeks and lips, and smoky eyelashes.

Veronica turned to meet the class. She didn't really look at any of the people there, she wasn't that interested. Who cares? What was the point? Their impressions of her meant about as much as the gum she had scraped off of the bottom of her shoe that morning. In fact, their impressions probably meant less since she had cared enough to scrape the gum off of her shoe. Mr. Renard told Veronica to take a seat next to Lilly Kane who could help her get acclimated to the class. As Veronica glanced in Lilly's direction, she was met with a glare. Whatever. Veronica plopped herself in the seat next to Lilly while Mr. Renard mumbled something about first day of class chaos. He told he class to talk amongst themselves in French for the remainder of he time while he tried to get organized.

Veronica was glad that the other kids in the class went back to their conversations. They didn't try to include her and she made no attempt to join in on any conversation. Instead she slipped her earpiece in and turned on her IPOD. Closing her eyes and slouching in her seat, Veronica was just getting relaxed when she felt someone tap her shoulder. Veronica opened her eyes to find one of them. A boy specifically with dirty blonde hair that had highlighted tips. You could tell he thought he was somebody special. She took her earpiece out and raised an eyebrow at him questioningly. "I wanna be sedated", he drawled out. "Cute", said Veronica. "Now that we established that you think I'm cute, I should return the compliment", smirked Logan. Oh brother, was this guy even worth the trouble to roll her eyes at. "Save it for a rainy day", Veronica stated. "It doesn't rain in Southern California", Logan informed her. "Exactly", shot Veronica and put her earpiece in and closed her eyes in dismissal.

"That bitch!" Logan thought. Who did she think she was to blow him off. He was Logan Echolls. Who was she? Just some poor wanna be piece of trash. He turned to the side and found Lilly observing him. "What's a matter, lovah?", Lilly said seductively. "Just trying to set this trash out, Lil", Logan explained while motioning to Veronica. Lilly didn't believe him because she had caught he whole exchange but who was she to come down on her sometime boyfriend when there was such a handy new target.

Veronica became very annoyed when she felt another tap on her shoulder. She opened her eyes this time and saw Lilly Kane, her supposed helper. "Excuse me", Lilly said while pulling out one of Veronica's earpieces, "I just thought that I would actually do you a favor and help you out. This class is strictly reserved for 09ers, that is people of privilege which you so obviously are not. I don't want you to feel bad about being poor and disgustingly out of date so why don't you transfer to another class like Spanish. That way when you meet your new boyfriend, you'll be able to talk to him."

Great thought Veronica. I can't even be left alone when I don't do anything. Veronica got up and moved into Lilly's personal space. Lilly backed away. Veronica smiled and replied, "Thanks for the advice. I'll take that into consideration. On second thought, no I won't." The bell rang as Veronica sashayed out of the classroom and blithely shouted to Lilly, "See ya later, BFF". Veronica didn't know what made her do it but Duncan would have been proud. Veronica went through the rest of her day oblivious to the amount of anger she incited in Lilly and the possible consequences that entailed.


	2. Chapter 2

Here's more. Again, I own not a thing. I wanted to say that I am overwhelmed by the wonderful, gracious, supportive people who frequent the VM page. Thank you so much!

Chapter 2

Veronica entered the small 2-bedroom apartment she shared with her uncle, Keith Mars. Keith was a private investigator who, if her parents were to be believed, was a bit eccentric. Truefully, they thought he was eccentric because he chose to make his own way in life and didn't tow anyone's line. "How's trix, shortstop?" Keith gamely asked Veronica as he rifled through papers on the counter. Veronica managed half a smile at her uncle answering, "Trix are okay". "So, did you get along with the nice little boys and girls today?" Keith wondered. "Yeah, they're starting their campaign to make me homecoming queen", snapped Veronica. Keith noticed her mood and changed tactics. "I've got some supper ready but I have to leave later and probably won't be back for a few days. I've go a lead on a big bad. If you need anything, call my cell." Keith hated to leave his niece this way but he needed to provide for her and collecting bounties was his primary means of doing that. Despite her ruff appearance, Keith knew his niece was at her breaking point.

Reluctantly, Keith left the apartment and Veronica breathed a sigh of relief. Although she loved her uncle, Veronica needed time alone. When she was alone, she was able to push all other distractions away and just concentrate on him, Duncan. Veronica went over to the stove and liked dispassionately at the meal her uncle had cooked. Duncan would laugh if he knew that he was the cause of her loss of appetite. Duncan used to joke with her that she could eat a 12-course meal at the garbage dump. Nothing came between her and food. Well, almost nothing. Veronica shut herself in her room; what she had come to think of as her fortress.

The next day at Neptune High Veronica noticed a change in the air. She passingly wondered what it was then realized that a lot of people were looking at her and whispering. She heard some of the comments as she went by. "I heard she has like every STD imaginable." "She was just released from a mental institution." "She just gave birth and her parents disowned her." "..operates a phone sex line" "…got caught filming porn. She was the star." "Just out of rehab." And on and on. So, this is how it was going to be. Whatever. What did it matter what these people said Veronica thought as she made her way to class.

Just her luck, she had French five days a week. As she walked in the door, several people looked at her and waited for a reaction. They were disappointed. Veronica just sat in her chair and opened her book. Lilly did not like to be disappointed especially after she went through all the trouble of arranging Veronica's welcome. She sidled over to Veronica's desk. Veronica ignored her. Lilly let out a huff. "May I help you?", Veronica inquired. "Veronica, I just want to let you know how sorry I am about what everyone's saying", Lilly said with false sincerity. No reaction. "About your baby girl", Lilly clarified. "I'm sorry but you've got that wrong", Veronica said shortly. Finally, Lilly thought Veronica was going to defend herself. This is where Veronica would really get a smack down. "How", Lilly sweetly replied. "It was a baby boy", Veronica said matter of fact. You could hear a pin drop in the room as the 09ers processed this information. "But if my next illegitimate love child is a girl, I'll be sure to name her Lilly after the one person I strive to emulate in all things virtuous", Veronica continued. Someone choked on a laugh from the side of the room. Veronica thought it was that guy from yesterday, Logan something. She waited for Lilly's reaction not breaking eye contact with her. "You're a smart one Veronica Mars but you might want to think about your future here", Lilly issued a warning. "Thanks for the advice but I'll stick to not caring about my future", Veronica snidely said. The bell rang and Mr. Renard started class signaling an end to Lilly's fun and games.

Veronica's third period class was worse if possible. Gym. How she hated it. Luckily, she only had it twice a week. This year the seniors were swimming all year. Veronica was issued the standard navy blue school swimsuit that was thankfully conservatively cut. She noticed several girls looking at her and whispering comments about looking for needle tracks or how her body showed signs of having a baby. Veronica quickly changed and made her way into the pool area where both boys and girls were gathered. She saw a couple of familiar faces from her French class including that guy, Logan whatever. She made her way to the end of the benches and sat waiting for the rest of the class to stroll in. She tensed as she felt someone sit down. Logan, what the hell was his last name? "I don't know if you remember me?" Logan asked. "Sedated guy", Veronica replied tersely. "Yeah, well actually it's Logan, Logan Echolls", he said and waited for recognition. "Logan Echolls, good to know", Veronica said without further comment.

What was with this girl? He was giving her an in and she wasn't taking it. Did she not understand about Lilly and the power she wielded? She just sat there and watched the pool area not really looking at him. "Logan Echolls", he emphasized the last name. "I heard you the first time, although if this is some kind of speech problem you have, I'm really sorry. You should get that checked out", Veronica replied without humor. "I can see I'm going to point this out to you. My father"-pointing to himself- "Aaron Echolls", Logan said losing his patience. "Good for you. You know who your dad is. Now you don't have to go on Maury and await the paternity results", Veronica quipped. "You don't understand", Logan stated angrily. "I know", Veronica interrupted, "Your parents are big and important people and as the fruit of their loins, you consequently are important. I get it. Your parents are important people…to you. My parents are…" Veronica suddenly stopped aware that her ramblings were taking her into dangerous territory. "Are what?", Logan asked angrily. "Nothing", Veronica finished. "That's right. Your parents are nothing and consequently that makes you nothing", Logan finished before going back to his people.

Veronica struggled to hold back the tears as the gym teacher divided them into groups of people who could swim really well, swim okay, and those that did not know how to swim at all. As Veronica was the last person the gym teacher asked, she was able to tell him that she didn't know how to swim and was placed in the last group alone. Several people snickered at her lack of ability. The other two groups took up the majority of the pool while Veronica was left to the shallow end with a kickboard. There were several taunts made her way from other students but again she didn't care.

The rest of that week and the next two were more of the same from the fine students of Neptune. Verbal taunts galore. Well, you couldn't say she wasn't popular. It seemed that several of her peers were vying for the opportunity to be in Lilly Kane's good graces and went out of their way to come up with the most imaginative insults. Veronica had to give them credit. When they applied themselves, they worked really well. She was immune to it all. She was practically immune to everything. Veronica sat through her classes and did her homework but she didn't participate in class and when called on would shrug her shoulder in answer. Her teachers didn't understand it. From all accounts in her file and the report they received, Veronica was a model student involved in several activities and made straight A's. She still received A's but the model student was gone. Veronica was apathetic to their continued encouragement to join in and become part of the school. Not while she breathed, she thought.

As Veronica laid in bed that evening, she thought of what she had become. Her prior identity was almost successfully obliterated. The Veronica that was is not the Veronica that is. There were only a couple of areas where she was unsuccessful. One was her volunteer work. In the past, she loved working with children and tutoring them. Now, careful to avoid detection from the 09ers, Veronica volunteered at St. Agnes' Catholic School. St. Agnes' was so small the chance was minimal that she would be caught by anyone else. So, it was with great surprise that she was.

After three weeks of tutoring, Veronica had developed a special bond with one of the girls, Angel. Angel was a beautiful, Hispanic girl with thick curly hair and glasses. She was having difficulty with her third grade math but was determined to get an A. Veronica encouraged her and helped her to understand some basic math concepts. Try as she might to keep some sort of space between her and Angel, the little girl was hard to resist. Soon they were talking about all of their likes and dislikes and for Veronica, it was like having the little sister she always wanted.

So, what happened? When tutoring ended one day, Veronica went with Angel to wait on the outside steps for her ride. They waited and watched as all the other kids were picked up. It was only the two of them. "Don't worry, Angel. I'll take you home", Veronica said soothingly. "I'm not worried, Veronica. My brother will be here. He never forgets me.", Angel said trying to calm Veronica. Just then the two girls were greeted by the roar of a motorcycle. Veronica put her arms protectively around Angel as she recognized Weevil, the leader of the PCH bikers. Weevil noticed Veronica's protective stance with Angel and smiled. Veronica, not aware of Weevil's intentions, thought he looked creepy. "Angel", Weevil shouted, "let's go home." As Veronica's mouth dropped open, Angel said, "Don't worry Veronica. That's my big brother, Eli." Angel ran to Weevil and his bike. He handed her a small helmet. Veronica looked on the scene hypnotized before reality snapped her back into focus. "What do you think you're doing?", she yelled. "Umm taking my sister home", Weevil caught by surprise supplied the truth without comment. "Not on that death trap, you're not", Veronica said angrily pointing at his motorcycle. "Don't worry, Veronica. I've ridden on it before", Angel again tried to calm Veronica. "Not in my presence you haven't and you won't. Angel get in my car. I'll take you home", Veronica said not in the least calmed. Angel looked from her brother to Veronica. Her brother seemed amused while Veronica looked ready to spit nails. "Do you think you can stop me from taking my sister home?", Weevil asked with a devil may care attitude. "If I have to, I'll do it to keep her safe", Veronica flashed. "Angel go ahead. S and M, you follow me", Weevil directed. Veronica made no comment on the S and M as Angel was near but she seethed. As Weevil drove up in front and Veronica followed, Angel kept up a steady stream of conversation on how great her brother was. They soon reached a small house in the heart of the Hispanic section of the 02 zip code. When Veronica stopped the car, Angel unlocked her seat belt and leaned over and kissed Veronica goodbye on he cheek. Weevil watched the interaction and waited until Angel got in the house. "So, S and M from what I hear about you, I never would have pictured you for Angel's tutor. I mean you could be a tutor but in other more pleasurable activities", Weevil started. "Yeah, that's me engaged in a million amoral activities", Veronica answered. "That's what I thought", Weevil said clearly not believing any of the rumors about her.

Veronica was surprised that Eli "Weevil" Navarro was the first person who had decided that the rumors were untrue. Who would have thought that a biker, and if Angel could be believed, with a heart of gold would be the one to see a glimpse of the "true her". She decided to go easy on Weevil.

"What's your story? Why are you wasting your time on us?", Weevil intrigued asked. "Too long to tell tonight", Veronica said to cut off personal conversation. "Fine. Thanks for helping Angel. She really likes you.", Weevil stated. "You know what they say, I attract the good people", Veronica attempted a joke. "I think you do", Weevil answered seriously. Veronica was a little uncomfortable with the approval she felt from him and suddenly asked, "What's with the S and M?" Weevil's mouth tilted up into a smile as he answered, "Small and mighty". Veronica laughed. "I could get used to that one. Oh, and Weevil," she said as she started up the car, "Don't you dare think about ever putting Angel on that one-way ticket to the morgue. When I tutor her, I'll bring her home." With that Veronica pressed the gas and left Weevil shaking his head at her thinking how appropriate Veronica's new nickname is for her.


	3. Chapter 3

Nope, still don't own it. X-mas is around the corner (hint, hint).

Chapter 3

Lilly Kane was mad. She thought that she was more mad than she had ever been in her life and it's all because of her, the new girl, Veronica Mars. She can't think of her without seeing a red haze. Lilly has been using some of her best material on Veronica for over a month now but still Veronica has not reacted. If Lilly didn't know how smart the girl was, she'd think Veronica was retarded. At least other people were having the same problems with Veronica she thought as she glanced over at Logan.

Logan had been complaining about Veronica almost non-stop. Apparently, Veronica had shot him down several times. Lilly walked over to Logan with a devious look in her eyes. "The devil approaches", Logan said recognizing the glint in her eyes. "Lovah, I wanted to give you the first opportunity to join in on the fun as we step up our game plan." Lilly offered. "What game plan, Lil?" Logan asked interested. Lilly motioned toward the oncoming Veronica. "I'm in", Logan said quickly. Lilly knew she could count on him as she leaned over and whispered what she wanted him to do.

Logan was glad Lilly was stepping it up. They needed some kind of satisfaction from that Mars girl. She had ignored him, no them for far too long. It was true that Logan hated Veronica but he hated her in a way that was different from Lilly. Where Lilly was actually jealous of Veronica and her confidence, Logan well, how should he put it. His anger just built up so much. Every time someone put Veronica down she would just ignore it or make one of those fantastic quips of hers. Then Logan would feel admiration for her and would make an attempt to get to know her. After all, if he deemed her cool enough then surely she would want to hang with him, right? Wrong, she couldn't be less interested which led to more slams which led to more quips which led to …you get the deal. It was a vicious circle and he wanted it to stop. That meant destroying Veronica Mars. He did his part of the plan after second period and thought gleefully of lunch when Lilly's plan would come to fruition. He practically ran from the gym to the courtyard so that he could get a front row seat for the spectacle.

Meanwhile, Veronica moved slowly through the girls changing area to find her clothes missing. She shouted to the changing room asking where her clothes were at but was met with no answer. No one went against Lilly Kane. Veronica found her clothes stuffed into a toilet. She should have known better. She had left her clothes out of her locker where she had placed her messenger bag. Now her options for clothing consisted of a towel or swimsuit. Neither appealed to her. Wait. She remembered why she couldn't fit her clothes in her locker with her bag. She had decided to go running on the beach after school to let off some steam. Thank God she had packed her running clothes. She changed into her running shorts, bra top, and running shoes and made her way onto the quad.

Word had spread. All of the 09ers were waiting for her arrival. Logan had opened his cell phone to take a picture. Their mouths gaped as they first caught sight of Veronica. Logan was sure he drooled a little. She came toward them in a running outfit if you could call it that. The shorts were so skimpy. They started at her hip and didn't go that far past and the top. Logan had always thought bra tops were kinda unflattering but this one was very feminine with thin straps. The entire expanse of her stomach and back was left uncovered. Smooth, firm skim glistened in the sun. He was sure he had never seen a better body than that on Veronica Mars. Veronica was unaware of the others at the table, she kept her eyes glued on Lilly. Lilly, who was the source of all of this. Lilly did not turn away or back down. "My BFF, I just wanted to come over here and thank you for your consideration. I mean I was so hot this morning", Veronica said giving a little stretch to show off her body. "Then you provided this delightful alternative. Now that cool breeze feels so good against my body", Veronica continued turning to show off her body to its advantage. Lilly for once is speechless. She noticed all the boys ogling over Veronica and was not pleased. In particular, she noticed the way Logan looked at Veronica as if she's the last drop of water before he's about to enter the desert. Veronica took note of both of their reactions and filling full of mischief, she walked over to Logan. "Take a picture, it will last longer", she said striking a pose and he does much to Lilly's indignation. Veronica chucked him playfully on the cheek as she left the group. Logan looked from Veronica to the picture of her on his phone. He quickly sent the picture to his e-mail before anyone noticed. Good thing, because half a second after he finished, Lilly demanded that he erase the picture on his phone which he does.

Lilly motioned him to watch the second part of her plan being revealed. Veronica was walking to their, no her black LeBaron when she saw that it was off kilter. Not Duncan's car. She feels her body give an involuntary shudder. Veronica hurried to the car and found that two of its tires are flat. Lilly. She took her phone out of her messenger bag and called the auto club for a repair. One down, now how to get home? As if she sent up a flare, she heard the roar of approaching motorcycles. By now, several students (including Logan and Lilly) had gathered closer to Veronica's car to see what was going on.

"S and M", Weevil shouted, "What's up?" Logan stepped forward and didn't even realize it. "Can you give me a ride home?" Veronica asked tilting her head "I thought you said that you'd never ride on this "death trap"?" Weevil playfully taunted her. Veronica held out one hand palm up "rock" she said then held the other hand palm up "hard place" then pointed both fingers to herself. Weevil started laughing and motioned for her to get on the bike. "No," Logan shouted suddenly surprising everyone even himself. Everyone looked at him. Veronica raised an eyebrow. "You can't. It's not safe. I'll drive you.", Logan practically stammered. "I'll take my chances with him", Veronica said as she swung a leg over the back of the motorcycle and Weevil roared off.

Logan was practically kicking himself. Why did he let the air out of her tires? Oh, right. Lilly's orders. He shouldn't have agreed. Now Veronica was stuck with some biker thug. Logan turned his anger on Lilly. " Lil, we went too far", Logan accused. "Logan, grow up. She'll be fine. If you didn't notice it looks like our Ms. Mars has an affinity for thug bikers. They sure seemed to know each other.", Lilly observed. This stopped Logan cold. He went over the conversation and interaction between Veronica and Weevil before he came to the same conclusion himself. How was it that Neptune High's favorite target got on friendly terms with Neptune High's resident bad boy? And, more importantly, why did it bother him so much? He stayed relatively quiet the rest of lunch only taking interest in Weevil dropping off Veronica in a change of clothes.

The pair both faced each other and were talking. Weevil said something funny because Veronica threw back her head and laughed then enveloped the biker in a hug much to his embarrassment. Well, at least it wasn't a kiss Logan thought reluctantly.

Veronica paused at her LeBaron touching it almost lovingly. It was Duncan's and it was all she had left of him. Unfortunately, Lilly had seen Veronica's pause at the car. So, she cares about the car Lilly thought. Lilly was no dummy and decided to use this new information to her advantage. Her anger at Veronica coupled with Logan's reaction to her, fueled Lilly more. There was no way she was stopping until Veronica Mars broke. A plan began to form in her mind and she broke into a smile.

Veronica didn't know how she made it until her last class, Advanced Chemistry. No Lilly, but you guessed it, Logan. The gods were smiling on her as "E" was nowhere near "M" alphabetically so they weren't lab partners but he was at the station in front of her. She continued to help her lab partner (She couldn't remember his name) with the experiment quietly until suddenly, "Listen". Veronica looked up to find Logan looking down at her with a look of concern on his face. It's unnerving to her and she wanted to look away but didn't. "I don't know what anyone has told you but the PCHers are bad news, especially Weevil", Logan explained. "Thanks for the unsolicited opinion.", Veronica told him going back to her work. Another brush off, great. She just kept handing them out to him and he just kept taking it. Not anymore. "I don't know what your problem is and at this point I don't really care. I've tried to be nice to you but you don't seem to like that. What was it Weevil called you… S and M. Yeah, I think that fits. From now on go about your business but a word of unsolicited advice, you might want to take that stick out of your ass and get to know the world. Otherwise you're just a drone," Logan finished dramatically. Veronica didn't say anything, she just quietly cleaned up her project and headed to the door when the bell rang.

Veronica rapidly made her way to the LeBaron. She noticed a few people hanging around it. When she got to the car, she could see why. There keyed across the side is the word "SLUT". Veronica tried to stop the threatening tears as she got in the car and drove off. She drove for what seemed like hours before pulling over to the beach where she got a blanket out of the trunk and headed down to the sand. Veronica realized that her uncle might be worried so she called him and told him that she's working on a school project and won't be home until late. Once that's done, it's safe. Safe to cry and let out all of her feelings.

Veronica doesn't know how long she cries, only that one minute she's crying and the next she's asleep. She knows she's asleep because Duncan comes to her. "Veronica", he said, "I'm disappointed in you." "What?", Veronica cried. His words were like an arrow to her heart. "How could you let them do this to you and more importantly how could you do this to yourself?", Duncan questioned with a low but stern tone. "None of it matters anymore, Duncan. It's pointless without you." Veronica tearfully replied. "No, it's not", Duncan said firmly. "Duncan, I miss you so much. I should be with you. We should have never been separated", Veronica implored. "I miss you too, V. More than you know", he said his hands brushing the back of her hair. "I don't want to go on. I can't go on", Veronica said softly. Duncan tensed but he knew this was the reason he was here. "Veronica, you have to. If you don't, you won't be with me and you want to be with me, right?", Duncan tried to reason with her. Veronica nodded. "Then promise me you won't do anything stupid. I mean it V. You have to promise. I couldn't stand it if something happened to you", Duncan stressed. "I promise" she said through choked sobs. "I can't stay long V but I want you to know that I'm sending you a little present. I love and miss you so much." Duncan said his voice growing less clear. "I love you, Duncan. Duncan don't go. I love you, Duncan. Duncan?", Veronica shouted and woke with a start. She disappointingly found herself on the beach. Night has fallen and Veronica had no idea what time it is. A voice from behind her surprised her. "Who's Duncan?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Logan isn't sure how he got there. Some inexplicable force compelled him to go on the beach once he saw her lone car parked by the road. He isn't prepared for the sight that met him. Veronica was sleeping on a blanket but she is crying while she slept. Immediately, he felt guilty for the things he said to her. Logan took some time to observe her. Even though she is crying, there is something almost peaceful about the state she's in. His eyes traveled the length of her tiny body. She wore a t-shirt and cargo capris but in her sleep sate the t-shirt has ridden up a little and her capris have been pulled taunt to her hips. He noticed something on one of her hips that's caught in the glow of a light off one of the beach houses. He realized it's a tattoo of a setting sun with a surfboard imposed on it. There was writing on the surfboard. He leaned closer to see what it said. He felt like a perv but he's too intrigued to stop himself. Not enough light. Grabbing his keys and careful not to make a sound, he turned the light on from the chain. He could now read it now, "Duncan". He backed away from Veronica but continued to watch her. At first she only cried in her sleep but now she started talking. He caught some words most notably "Duncan" before she suddenly woke up clearly saying "I love you, Duncan". Logan can't help himself. He asked, "Who's Duncan?"

Veronica's spine stiffened in shock. She slowly turned to Logan and spitting out each word said, "None of your fucking business." Veronica rushed to wipe away the tears that remained on her face. "Okay, touchy subject", Logan said complacently, "What the hell are you doing here alone at night?" "Sleeping", she glibly replied. "Are you crazy? Anyone could come here and attack you or worse", Logan shouted. "Maybe that wouldn't be such a bad idea", Veronica mumbled under her breath. "What?", Logan asked. "Nothing", she said clearly not wanting to get into it. "Get up. Let's get your stuff and go", Logan ordered. Veronica obeyed although she wasn't sure why. Maybe, she's just too tired of it all. She got up while Logan gathered her blanket and other paraphernalia. They walked up to the parked cars in silence. Their cars were illuminated by the street lamp. Logan dumped the blanket in the backseat. He went to drop everything else in the back but realized that there is a folio of pictures. He slipped those in his pocket and stepped back from the car before he saw that her car had been vandalized. "Who did this to your car?" Logan said with barely controlled anger. "As if you didn't know and FYI, it's not my car. It's Duncan's", Veronica said with rising anger of her own. "So are you going to tell me who Duncan is?" Logan asked. "No", Veronica plainly said. "Son of a bitch. You frustrate me so much. I just can't take you", he shouted throwing up his hands in the air and pacing while continuing to rant at her. Veronica is fascinated by his behavior. It's almost animal-like. He kept shouting at her and pacing for another five minutes before finally coming to a stop in front of her. He stared down into her eyes and in an instant swooped her up in his embrace. His lips crushed down on hers. She tasted like a mixture of strawberries and the ocean. His lips desperately wanted more once they made contact with her lips. A thousand thoughts and feelings went through his mind. He wanted to brand her, possess her, ravish her, cherish her, excite her. He stopped as he realized that Veronica has stopped responding to him. Logan let her go to study her. Lips are swollen with passion, cheeks tinged with pink but in her eyes he saw anger. "Get away from me", Veronica threatened. He backed away. Veronica got in her car and started it. She turned to Logan. "Logan, if your little bitch does anything to his car again, I will be forced to come after her. I don't care what she does to me but the car is off limits. Frankly, she can turn it up on me if she wants. Just get it over with already". With that she drove away not looking back.

She really did drive him crazy Logan thought. Don't touch the car, come after her. Was she really mental? Oh, of course. The car belonged to her precious Duncan, Logan thought snidely. So, sour grapes was the main course tonight. Who was he not to indulge? He needed something to make him feel better. Logan thought about the kiss. The kiss she responded to at first. He knew she had to have felt the same things he did so why did she stop? Veronica Mars, that one was a mystery.

Logan reached into his pocket to grab his keys and grasped the folio of pictures he had for all intent and purpose stolen. He got in the car, turned on the overhead light, and looked at the pictures. All of the pictures showed either a teen boy about his age or that same boy and Veronica. He was forced to admit that the boy had classic American good looks with wavy brown hair, brilliant blue eyes and an ever present smile. Two pictures grabbed Logan the most. In one, the boy was standing against a surfboard, his hair wet and his smile filled with joy; In the other, it was a close up of both of their faces. You could tell they had their arms around one another. Both were laughing, completely in tune with one another. Logan knew without a doubt that this was Duncan, Veronica's boyfriend. The only question that remained is what had happened? Well, that wasn't the only question but it was a start. A start at what he thought as he looked down at the pictures. Finding out what happened between Veronica and her boyfriend. What did he care? His mind treacherously flashed to the kiss and the need for her he felt. That was why he would take this insane course of action.

Veronica laid in her bed crying that night. Why did people continue to bother with her? She just wanted to be left alone to do what? Nothing. Think about Duncan. Anything else was not important. Keith stopped at his niece's door. He could hear her crying inside but had no idea of how to soothe her. If she wasn't crying then she was walking around like a zombie. Keith almost preferred the crying. It let him know that Veronica was still with them in some capacity. He knew that Veronica was not getting enough to eat and although she spent most of her time in her bed, he knew little time was spent sleeping.

A knock on the front door startled him. What surprised Keith even more was who was at the door, Logan Echolls. Keith knew Logan from several cases Logan's parents had hired him for and thought that Logan had turned out extremely well given all the crap that he had to put up with from his movie star parents and their fans. "Logan, what brings you out to our neck of the woods?", Keith asked as if he didn't already know. "Veronica left something back at..umm", Logan drifted off, "umm.. and I wanted to return it." Logan made a move to hand Keith the pictures but Keith deflected. "Veronica's in her room. Go right in. I'm sure she'll be happy to see you", Keith encouraged. "Not likely", Keith and Logan both thought.

Logan wanted and didn't want to see Veronica. He almost refused but he was curious about the inner sanctum of Veronica Mars. Well, curiosity only killed the cat Logan thought as he opened the door slowly without knocking. Hey, he didn't want Veronica to have a chance to tell him to go away and anyways Keith had said to go right in. So he was just following orders. Logan fully opened the door behind him. Veronica was not in the room. A door was off to the side which Logan supposed was the bathroom.

Logan took his time looking around the room. He was shocked. There were literally hundreds of pictures of the guy, Duncan, around the room. Duncan alone, Duncan with Veronica, Duncan and groups of people. Logan carefully studied a couple of the pictures of Duncan and Veronica. They looked at each other with complete love and devotion. Instantly, Logan felt inadequate. He knew that no one in his entire life had ever looked at him the way these two were looking at each other. They looked like they couldn't live without one another. Logan felt infinitely sad not only for Veronica but also for his own situation. He didn't even know if he was capable of loving someone the way that these two had so obviously loved one another.

Even though his back was to her, Logan was instantly aware of Veronica when she entered the room. He hadn't so much as heard the door open but he felt her presence in the air. Logan turned around. Veronica just stared at him for a moment. She couldn't believe that he was here in her room. Invasion of privacy did not in the least describe what had just happened. Caught in Veronica's glare, Logan quickly explained, "I just wanted to give these to you. I found them on the ground." He handed Veronica the pictures. Veronica did not say anything and in her silence Logan grew uncomfortable and continued, "I guess this is Duncan" with a motion to the walls. Veronica could not take it and through gritted teeth she said, "Get out." Logan not one to be intimidated or one to know when to let things go engaged her. "I was just being polite returning something that was yours. I think you're supposed to say thank you. If I would have known that you obviously have the picture part covered, I wouldn't have bothered." Logan looked at a picture of Duncan. "He seems like a nice enough guy", he commented about Duncan. "Get. Out. You do not get to talk about Duncan. Not now. Not ever. You are not worth anything and he is everything. Don't you get it?" Veronica said steely. Logan, who had just for himself felt how inadequate he was and how there was truth to her words, reacted in the only way he knew how. "I wonder if Duncan would be pleased he has a stalker. Obviously, he doesn't care about you or he would be with you now. Gee, obsess much", he sneered. Veronica struggled to hold back the tears. "Get the hell out of here", she said as she turned her back to him. Logan struggled with part of him that wanted to stay and apologize, part of him that wanted to continue to antagonize, and part of him that just wanted to leave. In the end, he just walked out the door but he left with a parting shot. "I'd like to know what Saint Duncan would say if he knew you were slutting around with Weevil." He could tell Veronica heard him as she physically reacted to this words but did not say anything to him so he left the room strangely unsatisfied.

Logan closed the door and was walking out when he spotted Keith at the kitchen table. Logan paused, he had always liked Keith and didn't know what to say to explain or excuse his actions. Keith seemed to realize how uncomfortable Logan was in his presence since his encounter with Veronica. The guy needed reassurance. "Logan, I know that right now getting along with Veronica is not easy. She doesn't want to let anyone in and she's shutting herself down. I barely recognize her anymore. A huge part of how she's acting has to do with Duncan. He was everything to her. They were everything to each other. Without him…I'm just glad she still here", Keith choked. Logan nodded at Keith and walked out the Mars apartment.. He felt like total shit because now he knows something else. Duncan is dead. How could he have said all those hurtful things to her? He recognized a truth, that is, no one in their right mind would ever leave Veronica unless they didn't have a choice. He is determined to leave her alone this time.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

His determination lasted all of one week. One week of not saying anything to her, one week of reigning Lilly in, one week of only thinking endlessly of her. He noticed that she was more withdrawn than ever that week and was a little scared for her. He wished that she would let him in to help but knew his wish was fruitless.

At their next gym class, the teacher informed the class that it will be a free swim. He told Veronica to clean up the pool area after class. She has been doing this the last couple of weeks as a consequence for not participating. It doesn't faze her at all. She lounged in the shallow end of the pool while the remainder of he class got busy goofing off, diving, or engaging in pool games like Marco Polo.

"Dude, why are you staring at the skanky end of the pool? I don't even want to be near that. Do you think you can catch any STDs by being in the same pool with her?", Dick said catching Logan.

"Have I caught any of your STDs when swimming with you?" Logan asked in retribution.

"Whatever, dude", Dick said with a twinge of anger.

Logan coming to the defense of a whore like that, Dick wouldn't stand for it. He might not be Lilly Kane but he could unite the troops when needed for some fun. Dick beckoned for Madison Sinclair, his girlfriend, to join him. He whispered what he wanted her to do and she gleefully nodded her head. Madison headed over to the other girls and spread the word. Soon the girls were making their way over to the shallow end. Logan watched the scene apprehensively.

"Hey Veronica, Why don't you come here and we'll teach you how to swim. We wouldn't want you to drown." Madison said her true intentions anything but helpful.

"Yeah, I'm sure you can do the doggie paddle because dogs do it and well, you're a dog.", Shelley Pomeroy added. The girls giggled at their supposed cleverness.

"Oh poor Veronica. No one cares about her.", Madison cooed.

"She is the village idiot.", Shelley added.

"Come on Shell, let's go. If she drowns, she drowns. Good riddance. The world would be a better place.", Madison said as the bell rang signaling the end of class.

Veronica ignored he girls the whole time. Logan thought she might be in a trance-like state. He gave her a worried glance before exiting the pool and heading toward the locker room. Veronica heard the locker room door for the last time and got up out of the pool. She quickly gathered and put away all the equipment before heading to the deep end of the pool. She didn't know why she felt the need to do this. Maybe just to prove to herself that she still could, that there was some small part of the old Veronica left. It really doesn't matter. Some invisible force is compelling her to put one foot in front of the other. Maybe it's Duncan. Maybe he wanted her to do this. She carefully climbed the ladder leading to the 10 metre platform and got in position. Her focus needed to be complete. Veronica took several deep breathes to steady herself. In her total concentration, Veronica didn't notice Logan came in just as she jumped off the platform.

"Holy shit." Logan doesn't know if he said the words out loud or to himself. His first reaction was that she's trying to kill herself and he started to run for the pool, but almost as quick he noticed her form and position as she pulled off a flying forward one and a half somersaults from a pike position. She ripped the dive. Logan is transfixed. He backed into a wall that partially hid him from the pools view and watched as Veronica came up from the dive. She was laughing. Hysterically. For the first time since he's known her, Veronica looked like the girl in the pictures. The one who so obviously was living life to the fullest. Veronica took a deep breath to calm herself before taking another and swimming the length of the pool underwater and exiting on the shallow end.

This girl..she is..Logan was unable to find the words to complete his thought. He's too astounded. Why was she hiding herself? And if she's hiding this, what else was she hiding? Logan, who was such an extrovert, can't imagine keeping anything in. He'd explode. He thought of all the things he knew about Veronica: she's a kick ass diver, she lived with her uncle, she has some kind of relationship with Weevil, she doesn't break under pressure, she's in all the AP classes but doesn't participate or become involved in anything, she's still in love with Duncan, she hates him, and…she cries in her sleep. He wanted to know more. No, he needed to know everything. Logan almost left the pool without grabbing his watch. It was the reason he came back in the first place. Who knew that coming back for a $5,000 dollar watch would change his life but Logan felt it did.

Veronica felt wonderful after she got out of the pool. It's one of the first times that she's done anything characteristic of her old self. She doesn't exactly know when she made the decision to get rid of what was her. Maybe it was when she was told that they died or maybe it was at the funeral but now she wonders if it was the right thing to do. Would Duncan approve? She'd like to think that he would. Still on the edge is the guilt. Guilt from before and guilt now for feeling a second of happiness when Duncan's not here.

Lunch was next. Since Logan was already late, he decided to forgo it all together and made his way to the office. The office was practically empty save for a lone office aide. After all, it was feeding time. "Hey Wallace" Logan greeted his friend tilting his head and batting his lashes.

Wallace cracked up laughing. "Logan, that only works if you're a girl.", Wallace informs him.

"And you are. So what's the problem?", Logan said gently ribbing his friend. They traded fake punches in the way that boys often do to suggest bonding.

"So waddya need big dawg?", Wallace mimicked in a vanilla gangsta style.

"First, I need you to stop talking like that", Logan said as Wallace grinned, "Then I need you to get me Veronica Mars' file."

"Logan, no. I've seen the girl and what she's been put through and I'm not going to help you hurt her. She hasn't done anything.", Wallace said his sense of fairness dominating.

Logan is taken aback by Wallace's refusal and by his assumption that Logan will use the information to hurt her. He hadn't been that bad, had he? Hell. Yes, he had. Logan looked seriously at Wallace. "Wallace, I give you my word that what I find, I'll not use against her."

Wallace heard the sincerity in Logan's voice. "Fine but we have to make it quick." Wallace hurried to get into the locked files and quickly came back with a thin folder that he handed to Logan. Logan opened it to find: practically nothing. Her progress reports said the same thing- "A" student, no participation. Her personal information was limited to Keith's phone and address. At the bottom of the page is a black stamp that read "Prior Information Sealed Upon Request". "Hey Wallace, could you get me this information?" he motioned letting Wallace see the stamp.

"Sorry but that information stays in the district office." Wallace looked dejected about not being able to help out his friend.

"Well thanks anyway. Come over this weekend and we'll shoot some hoops", Logan offered.

"I guess you're in the mood to be crushed", Wallace shouted to Logan as he left.

All through his next class, Logan wondered what he's going to do to find information on Veronica. Normally, his family would hire Keith. Somehow, he guessed that Keith wouldn't appreciate it if he asked for information on his own niece. It came to him near the end of class. He'll gather information on his own. He'll be his own private detective or Veronica's stalker. "It's all relative", he thought. Excited for the end of the day, Logan began to make more concrete plans. He decided that today he'll just follow Veronica and see where she went. He practically ran to his X-TERRA and waited until Veronica pulled out in her car. Logan let two other cars get between them before pulling out. "I am so Sam Spade", he thought pleased with himself.

After about five miles of following Veronica, he's began to think that she didn't know where she's going when she pulled into the parking lot for the beach. He slowed down and parked several cars down from her. Veronica started to head down the to the beach. Logan waited until she disappeared down the stairs before following her. About halfway down the stairs, Logan realized Veronica was not on the beach. He took the remaining stairs quickly and anxiously scanned the beach. "What the hell? Are you following me?, her voice sounded from behind him. Busted he thought and turned to give her a cheeky grin.

"Who do you think you are, Philip Marlow?", Veronica said angrily.

"Um, Sam Spade actually", Logan conceded. Veronica is a little surprised that he admitted to following her.

"What gave me away?", Logan asked.

"Not that there's going to be a next time but when you're following someone try to use a nondescript car, not a big ass yellow monstrosity, Sherlock", Veronica said somewhat playfully.

Logan noticed her change in attitude. "Admit it Mars. I'm growing on you.", Logan stated.

"Like a disease, Echolls", Veronica said as she headed up the steps. She turned suddenly, "BTW, Logan. You should concentrate on your subject, not your singing when you're tailing someone." Logan smiled in response. He didn't think it would be a good idea to continue to follow her today but stored her useful information for another day.

Lilly Kane slammed the phone down in her room. She was seeing the red haze again and that can only mean one thing, Veronica Mars. Lilly had just hung up on the fourth person who called to tell her that they saw Logan and Veronica on the beach together. That little bitch is trying to steal Logan. Technically, Logan and Lilly weren't going out but everyone knew to keep their hands off Logan because Lilly was not done with him yet. If Veronica didn't know that then she should be aware of the fact that Logan was light years ahead of her in social status. Lilly's breathing became deep as her anger grew.

Logan had stopped a lot of the taunts and comments from the 09ers against Veronica but that was only because Lilly did not disapprove of it. Now, she would renew her efforts to bring Veronica Mars down. First, she had some calls to make and some favors to cash in. Lilly's relief once her plan is set in motion is immediate. Tomorrow Veronica would get what she deserved.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Veronica went through the next day much the same as any other with one exception. Despite her better judgment, she decided to cut Logan some slack. Nothing too outrageous, just limited to common courtesy. When he said "Hi", she said it back. She noticed that he was happy that she's talking with him and for some reason this made her happy too.

Veronica exited the school in a better, lighter mood than she has in, well ever. However, she broke into a run as she noticed people around her car. It's top was down and she never left the top down. When Veronica reached the car, she found it filled with some type of petroleum jelly, probably KY because there are blown up condoms all over her car.

Veronica, in a rage, pushed people out of the way as she searched for the one person she knew was at fault. Lilly would not want to miss this. Veronica was sure that she was somewhere close. She saw Lilly right on the edge of the crowd not attempting to control her laughter. "Kane, I thought I warned you to stay away from my car."

"I just don't take advice from those who are beneath me and that's you" Lilly said while she noticed Logan coming to a stop behind her. Time for the final nail in the coffin thought Lilly. Lilly slinked her arms around Logan's neck. "Thanks for all the help, Lovah. I couldn't have done it without you.", Lilly said for everyone to hear then captured Logan in a possessive and punishing kiss. Logan broke away from her not knowing what she's talking about. He didn't miss the hurt look that flashed across Veronica's face. Turning he saw her car and the damage that's been done to it.

"Veronica", he began.

"Save it", Veronica cut him off, "just save all of your bullshit for someone else." Veronica broke away from the crowd and Logan attempted to follow her. Without turning around, Veronica knew he was there. "If I were you, I'd get away from me right now. Trust me.", Veronica said in barely concealed contempt. Logan backed off. He watched her as she made a couple of calls on her phone. After she finished, she doesn't know what to do. She knew she wanted to hurt Lilly bad. Veronica started walking to the parking lot again. Several people had left but a few remained, among them Logan who can't take his eyes of her. Logan needed to talk to her to tell her that he had nothing to do with it.

He decided to take his chances and approached her. "Veronica, let me explain." Veronica stared past him. "I didn't have anything to do with that. It was all Lilly. You have to believe me. I would never do that to you. I know how much Duncan's car means to you. Please believe me. Please.", Logan said with more sincerity than he remembers being in his life. Veronica doesn't know what got through to her. Maybe it was the tone of his voice or the way he knew about Duncan, or the way he said please but she believed him. Taking a deep breath, she told him. Logan smiled gratefully and asked if he could give her a ride home which she accepted.

They walked slowly to his car. Logan unlocked the doors from his remote and opened the passenger door for Veronica. She got in and shifted her overly full messenger bag across the seat. "Here let me put that in the back for you", Logan offered.

"No thanks. I've got it.", Veronica said attempting to put her bag in the back.

"No really, I'll", Logan began.

"Logan, I can put it back there." Turning to shove the bag in the back, Veronica noticed cardboard boxes full of empty containers of KY and she froze. Logan noticed at the same time.

"Don't say anything, Logan. You and your slut of a girlfriend had me for that one. Well-played. Was it your job to find out my vulnerabilities? I'm just sorry it took so long. It must have been awful for you but don't worry you can scamper off to Lilly now. I'm gone." Veronica opened the door and hurried out.

Logan rushed out his side to get to her. "Just get in my car and I'll take you home. Veronica, please. Let me take you home and we can talk about this. " Veronica ignored him and kept on walking. Suddenly, she heard music to her ears.

Weevil pulled to a stop in front of her and Logan. "I could have sworn a distress signal went out", Weevil joked.

"You know you're my Batman", Veronica flirted.

"So S and M are you coming?" Weevil asked.

"No, she's not." Logan spurted while grabbing Veronica's arm. She tried to wrench it away from him but he's holding on tightly.

"Pretty boy, I suggest that you let my girl go right now", Weevil said while getting off of his bike. Logan didn't let go and Weevil took a step forward. "I'll say this one more time. Let go of my girl."

Logan looked down at Veronica who was attempting to get loose. "Don't go, for me", he whispered while letting her go.

Veronica ran to Weevil, grabbed the lapels of his leather jacket, and pulled him into a kiss. A long kiss. Logan turned and headed back to his car dejected. Veronica and Weevil broke apart. He raised an eyebrow at her. "I'll explain later." Veronica hopped on the back of his motorcycle and they rode off.

During the ride home, Veronica thought about what she'd done. She's not sorry, she only hoped that Weevil would understand. When the bike came to a stop, Weevil and Veronica got off and faced each other. "So", he prompted.

"I was trying to teach him a lesson. Did you see what they did to my car?"- At this Weevil nodded- "Then he has the audacity to deny any part in it and like a fool I believed him but I caught him in the lie."

"So?", Weevil again prompted.

"So I thought what would hurt him and had my answer. So, I kissed you."

"You kissed me because I was there?", Weevil clarified.

"No because you're the only one Lilly and Logan can't do anything to." Veronica answered.

"That's it?", Weevil asked.

"Well, you're seriously hot too", Veronica said smiling.

Weevil threw an arm around Veronica's shoulders. "Veronica, anytime you need to get back at someone, I'm your man. I'll suffer through these tough assignments.", Weevil said with mock seriousness.

"Thanks, Weevil. You're the best friend this girl has.", Veronica told him.

"I'm the only friend you have", Weevil told her.

"That too", Veronica agreed.

"Hey, V does this make us friends with benefits?" Weevil said hopefully.

"Only HMO benefits", Veronica said causing Weevil to laugh.

Keith was waiting for Veronica when she got in. "The towing company took the car to the repair shop. It should take a week to fix the damage" Keith informed her.

"Thanks", Veronica replied hanging her head.

"Honey, maybe things are too difficult for you here. Are you sure you don't want to live with Aunt Sabrina?", Keith asked.

"I'm sure. I love Aunt Sabrina and Uncle Tom. I know she's your sister but we don't quite mix well and I'm not sure that's the life I want.", Veronica explained.

"Whatever you want honey. It just seems that things are hard here for you", Keith wondered.

"Uncle Keith, things would be hard anywhere so shouldn't I be where I want to be."


	7. Chapter 7

A/N Thanks you guys so much for the inspiring reviews. I really appreciate it. You're great to this science geek. Oh, still don't own it.

Chapter 7

The next week is a tough one for both Veronica and Logan. Logan tried repeatedly to apologize to her but she would not have it. What was the old saying, "Fool me once shame on you. Fool me twice, shame on me." Veronica was taking it as a personal motto. She had also regressed back into ignoring everyone and everything. Well, almost everyone. Logan can't help but notice that for the week that Veronica's car is gone, Weevil drops and picks her up everyday. Logan thought about tailing them but then dropped the idea. He's reckless but he didn't want the whole PCH bike club after him. He'll stick with stalking Veronica at school which is not going well either. Besides her total avoidance of anything, Wallace was also ignoring him because he believed that Logan was in on the prank and had used him. If that wasn't enough, Lilly was all over him. He supposed that Lilly hadn't found any other options tantalizing. Logan was quite rude in deflecting her advances but nothing stopped Lilly Kane once she had her mind set on something or someone. Trouble was, Logan already had his mind set on someone else. He didn't know why he didn't give up at this point. Well to be honest, yes he did know. He tried to get her off of his mind but it was impossible. He saw her everywhere and the images and feelings brought about by their kiss were seared into him. He also kept thinking of the hurt look on her face and that he was the reason for it.

Veronica, on the other hand, spent all of her energy coming up with plans for revenge. At first, she was just going to target Lilly but in all fairness Logan deserved some sort of punishment and she was going to serve it up Mars style. Phase one of her plan involved Logan since phase two (the Lilly phase) was dependent on transportation, she would have to wait until her car was back. Veronica talked to Weevil on Thursday night about her plans and he was all for it. She felt bad that Weevil was the one taking the risk in this phase but Weevil assured her there was no love lost between him and Logan.

Veronica grinned a little wickedly as she thought of her plan. The school was even cooperating, albeit unknowingly. Friday was spirit day, the day of the big game. It involved several activities from before school (like a power breakfast) into the evening of the game. Many people were staying at school the whole day. Veronica, herself, among them not because she had school pride but because she wanted to experience all the build-up of anticipation and the big reveal. School was jam packed that day. It seemed everyone had shown up including several alumni of Neptune High. Even better thought Veronica.

She made it through the first half of the game and the crowning of the Homecoming Queen (Lilly, of course) before getting a text message "ITS DONE". Veronica smiled and gave a shout of thanks to Weevil. After the game, the crowd dispersed into the parking lots. Veronica ran to where Weevil was standing, gave him a hug, and almost fainted from laughing when she saw the even bigger monstrosity next to them. She took out her camcorder to record this historic event. By now an even larger crowd was gathered than what had been around her car. She saw Logan and his cronies approaching and turned her camera to focus in on him. He noticed this and shouted, "Mars, are you finally adding me to your wall of obsessions?" "Something like that", Veronica glibly replied.

Logan became concerned by her unfrosted attitude and looked at the scene in front of him. It couldn't be. There in front of him with several people milling around was his precious XTERRA. No, not his XTERRA. Was it? He pushed some people to the side to get a better look. His car. He felt like throwing up.

"Dude, she really hates you", Dick said matter of fact from behind him.

There, before him was a bright pink XTERRA. His XTERRA. If it weren't for the fact that this was so obviously payback, Logan would still be doubting that this was his car. Not only was it bright pink but his carseats had white fake fur coverings, there was a disco ball hanging from the mirror, rainbow stickers were on the window and a picture of him from when he was 10 dressed up as Peter Pan was on the side window. Where did she get that picture? He circled his XTERRA and gave a strangled yell. She replaced his plates. Instead of "ECHOLLS4", the plates now read "CUMN OUT". He looked over at Veronica and Weevil who were both enjoying the scene. He wanted to get away from them before he really exploded. He took out his keys, opened the car door, and started the engine. Suddenly, the area was filled with Diana Ross singing, "I'm coming out. I want the world to know. I got to let it show." He could hear everyone explode with laughter. He looked to see Weevil give Veronica a kiss on the cheek in congratulations. With barely controlled anger, he walked over to them.

"I suppose I have you to thank for this handiwork.", Logan spat out.

"No thanks needed. It was my pleasure. Consider it coming from the heart.", Veronica smirked and curtsied.

"I didn't have anything to do with what happened to your car.", Logan said in a last attempt to explain.

"You keep telling yourself that and maybe you'll start to believe it.", Veronica stated still angry over her car.

"Why?" he asked hopelessly.

"Because you messed with the wrong person. I hope you're happy with the new color. It's so very you." Veronica took a stab at his masculinity.

Logan quickly moved to wrap an arm around her waist but Weevil is there in a second.

"Back off. If anything else happens to V, she won't be the only one coming after you."

Logan can't bear to drive that pink thing home so he hopped a ride with Dick.

Veronica's dreams are wonderful that night. Duncan came to her. He's laughing and told her how this is more like the real her. They shared jokes and comforted each other. Duncan cracked her up with his impression of "I'm coming out". He turned serious for a minute and asked her if Logan was upset. Veronica told him that she doesn't care and to drop it. Duncan sensed Veronica's seriousness and lets it drop. It is one of the best nights of sleep Veronica has had in a long time.

Logan's dreams are very disturbing that night. They are filled with Veronica. Veronica hating him and maybe just as disturbing, Veronica loving him. He went to sleep thinking he wouldn't get her back but now he's not so sure. Logan decided to follow his original plan and see what she's up to. It's made easier by the fact that his XTERRA is now in the shop and instead of renting something flashy, he opted for a white Grand AM. Non-descript enough? He thought so.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N Thanks again! This one is short but sweet.

Disclaimer: The great Rob Thomas would own my soul if he gave me Veronica Mars.

Chapter 8

Logan headed over to Keith's apartment complex around four o'clock after picking up some spy supplies. Veronica's car was in the driveway. Logan parked several spaces over to watch for her. He's rewarded about a half hour later when Veronica jogged up to the complex. She's wore an outfit close to the one he saw her in before. She looked incredible. He saw the tattoo peeking out from the waist band of her shorts and his mouth went dry. This was better than anything else he could have done today except, of course, if it was with Veronica.

Once Veronica went to the apartment, Logan figured she was showering, so he took a break then headed back to the Mars residence. It seemed like a lifetime passed with him waiting in the care doing nothing. This was so not his style. He was high energy not passive mellow. He was about to give up when Veronica left the house at 9:30pm dressed all in black. It appeared she was going ninja. Logan followed Veronica in his car into the 09 district. She stopped and got out of her car about a block from the Kane's place. Uh oh, it looked like Lilly was on her radar tonight. Logan got the high-tech camera he had purchased, among other things, after he was busted by Veronica. As Veronica contemplated how best to get over the wall surrounding the Kane estate, Logan took several pictures. He thought she was stuck outside the wall before she grabbed a branch from an overhanging tree and pulled herself over the wall. He lost sight of her until she appeared on the crest of the hill under Lilly's bedroom window. Logan wondered where she got her information. How did she know the Kanes were out? How did she know what bedroom was Lilly's? How did she know how not to set off the alarms? Logan didn't feel the slightest impulse to stop her. Lilly deserved whatever was coming to her. By implicating Logan in her deeds, Lilly had messed up whatever chance he had with Veronica. Logan watched and took pictures of Veronica coming out of Lilly's window and exiting the Kane property. He followed her back to her apartment. When she safely closed the apartment door, Logan placed a tracker on her car. If tomorrow was as interesting as today, he was in for a good time.

Logan actually got up early on Sunday and checked on the tracker. Veronica hadn't moved yet. He took a quick shower then grabbed his stuff when he noticed the tracker starting to move. Logan hightailed it to catch up with Veronica. He caught up to her minutes later. By all indications, they were headed to Los Angeles. Logan zigzagged through traffic in order to keep an eye on Veronica.

As they got in the heart of downtown LA., Veronica turned into a parking garage. Logan tried to do the same but was informed by a guard that it was parking for Trifecta Multimedia Entertainment Group employees only. Did Veronica have some sort of job that she traveled to LA for? Trifecta was only the most well known multimedia company on the planet. It was a superpower with its hand in everything from music to movies and television to high tech media equipment. His dad would be salivating at the thought of being involved with Trifecta.

Logan quickly parked his car on a side street and headed into the Trifecta Tower. When he entered the immense lobby, he realized how wasteful his actions were. There had to be at least fifty floors to the tower. What was he going to do? Search every floor? At a loss, he left the lobby and took his wait across the street. Hours later, he watched as Veronica headed out of the building with an older guy. The guy's suit screamed well-off. Logan could tell that from across the street. Veronica and her mystery man were talking to each other when Veronica leaned up and kissed him on the cheek before she left. Logan almost forgot to take pictures of the encounter. Veronica drove the whole way home without any other stops and Logan left her for the night. One more truth about Veronica: She knows someone big at Trifecta.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Monday morning, Logan wondered when the bomb was going to drop. It's apparent that Veronica has information on Lilly but what's she going to do with it. Will it be today, tomorrow, three weeks from now? Even he is excited about what's going to happen.

Veronica entered the school that morning with a smug smile on her face and dare she say it, a spring in her step. Her plan is simple really. It's basic teen revenge movie derived from Machiavelli. She's just going to take away everything that's important to Lilly. Once that is gone, what else is left. It's going to take some time but, it'll be worth the wait.

Logan found out another truth that evening. Veronica Mars kicked ass, literally and figuratively. He tracked her into Pan High territory this time. Was she hooking up with those Pan rejects now? He found her car in a parking lot behind a dojo and decided to investigate there first. Logan entered the building to find a small reception area that was closed off to the practice areas around it. A huge wall hanging emphasized the kokoro of karate which included perseverance, fearlessness, virtue, and leadership. Logan thought they might as well have put a picture of Veronica up. He's startled when he hears Veronica's voice from a slightly open door shout, "Caleb, I'm ready to kick some ass now!"

Someone, Caleb presumably, answered her, "Veronica the basic tenet of karate is.." "to purge oneself of evil thoughts", they finish together.

"I don't think that it will work this week short of working me til I drop", Veronica answered.

"I can do that", Caleb said smugly.

"Don't be too sure. Rage is my name this week", Veronica taunted.

"Last week you said your name was "time to get up off of your ass and do something", Caleb laughed.

"What can I say? I'm a little MPD", Veronica explained.

"Let's go through the kihon first to warm up", Caleb suggested. Logan watched as Veronica fluidly moved through a series of positions for about 15 minutes before Caleb, the strapping 6'2 instructor, told her that its time to move to kumite.

Logan watched as Veronica's whole demeanor changed. It reminded him of the intense focus she had on the diving board. Veronica and Caleb bowed to each other before taking their positions. Rapidly they start to engage each other in combat. Arms and legs moved very fast before Logan saw that those arms and legs are connecting. Contact. It seemed as if Caleb was getting the better of her when Veronica shot down and swung her leg out which hooked Caleb's legs and brought them out from under him. He landed with his back on the mat. "Caleb, your not bringing it full force today", Veronica complained through labored breathes.

"Maybe I'm just concerned about your delicate state", Caleb told her before springing up from the mat and going at her full force. They spar for the next twenty minutes. Caleb is clearly a master but Veronica is holding her own. As Logan snapped a few pictures, he noticed her black belt. Will wonders never cease? Veronica could have kicked all their asses at any point. Feeling like he might get caught, Logan made his way back to his car. Logan's sure that he'll never be able to get this girl out of his mind now.

The next week after school, Logan wondered what surprises were in store for him. Skydiving, painting, singing opera, square dancing? He doesn't think he'd put anything past her. He's disappointed when Veronica headed to the 02 district thinking that she's just going home before she passed her street and headed toward the Hispanic district. "I knew my girl would not disappoint", Logan said to no one. Veronica stopped in front of a run down brick building and rushed in. Logan read the sign out front: St. Agnes' School. He took another picture and wondered what she's doing here. An hour and a half later Veronica left the building with a young girl. They are talking and laughing with each other.

The girls hopped into Veronica's car and they made a stop at a bakery before heading to a small house nearby. Logan watched as the door opened and Mrs. Navarro, his family's housekeeper and Weevil's grandmother, stepped out. The little girl ran to her and was enveloped in a hug. Veronica made her way to the front door with the bakery box where Weevil, who has stepped outside, took the box from her allowing Veronica to hug Mrs. Navarro. Veronica said something to Weevil causing him to laugh. She put an arm around him as they headed inside the house.

Logan can't help but feel an ache of longing to be included in such a family gathering as this was obviously. His own family barely said one civil word to each other daily and with the exception of "important dinner guests", Logan couldn't remember the last time he sat down with his family to eat. Not that he wanted to eat dinner with them but maybe with Veronica.

Veronica loved having dinner with the Navarro's. This is the third time she's been invited into this warm, hospitable family. Mrs. Navarro kept saying that she wanted to thank Veronica for helping Angel at school. Although no thanks were necessary, Veronica was glad that the Navarro's kept inviting her. Not only did she feel like part of a family, she and Weevil had grown closer as friends. Veronica actually considered Weevil her best friend not that people are getting in line to be her friend. Most people stereotyped Weevil as thug but to Veronica he embodied the qualities that she valued in a friend: trust, loyalty, compassion, honesty, and not to mention hotness. Veronica knew that Mrs. Navarro wished that she and Weevil were a couple but both Veronica and Weevil knew that they will only ever be good friends. There just wasn't that sizzle between them much to both of their regrets.

Dinner for Veronica was very pleasant until half way through dessert when Weevil received a phone call. Weevil motioned for Veronica. "Veronica, I just got some news from one of my boys. It seems your boy Echolls has developed a stalking problem", Weevil informed her.

Veronica glared at him for his use of the term "your boy."

"I figure he's either stalking you or my grandma", Weevil said laughing.

"He better hope for his sake it's your grandma. Where is he now?", Veronica said working herself into a fit. Weevil ushered her to a darkened room that looked out into the street and pointed to a white Grand Am. "No freakin' way", Veronica said in exasperation partly from Logan's continuing to follow her and partly from the fact that she hadn't noticed him.

Veronica grabbed Weevil's hand and moved to the back entrance of the house. They circled around until they came up behind Logan's car. Veronica took her fist and banged on the car causing Logan to jerk up startled. He looked around, spotted her, and grinned sheepishly. Veronica motioned for him to roll down the window but he got out of the car instead.

"Hi Veronica, Weevs", Logan said amicably stretching his legs and acting casual.

Veronica was temporarily speechless. Was he attempting to gloss over the fact that he's following her again?

"Echolls", Weevil said standing protectively by Veronica.

"Deep breathes, count to ten, violence isn't the answer", Veronica told herself. Who is she kidding, she could count to a trillion and still be mad at him. "I thought I told you to stop following me," Veronica reiterated.

"What makes you think that I'm following you? Weevil is looking gangsta fine today," Logan said leering at Weevil.

"Take your bat to another team, Dorothy," Weevil suggested.

"Look Logan. I don't know why your doing this but having my own personal stalker is not one of my life ambitions. I want you to stop before I have to take more drastic measures," Veronica tried to be rational.

"What are you going to do? Beat me up?" Logan said attempting to bait her.

"I can if I have to" said Veronica.

"I know," Logan said shocking Veronica. Her eyes practically bugged out. He knew. How long had he been following her? What did he know? How had he been following her? Suddenly it snapped into place for Veronica.

"You have a tracker on my car," Veronica stated it as a fact. Weevil was shocked but Logan just grinned.

"Took you long enough to figure it out," Logan poked the bear.

Veronica ran over to her car and searched under the carriage. She pulled off a tiny device a second later and turned back to Logan. "My life. My business. I choose who I want to be a part of it and who I don't. I've told you numerous times to stay away from me but you don't seem to get it. Now, I guess it's time for action, you crazy son of a bitch," Veronica's voice was deceivingly low and calm. Before Logan could react, Veronica hit him with a lightening quick backfist across the face. Although it's not the most powerful type of strike, it left a mean sting.

Both Logan and Weevil are stupefied; Logan because he can't believe that she hit him and Weevil because he can't believe that Veronica knew how to hit that way. As Veronica stormed off back toward the house, Weevil called out to her, "If I didn't want to be with you before, I sure do know." Without turning around, Veronica flipped him off. Weevil just laughed.

Unfortunately, Logan found and had to face some truths that night. Weevil and Veronica hadn't been going out but now they might start due to his involvement. Veronica had reached her limit with him. He was a crazy son of a bitch and Veronica really packed a punch.

A/N1 Okay, I don't know if I took V's actions too far or not...the internal debate raged on for many a week but I finally decided to leave it as originally written. BTW, I tried to go for the contact (i.e., backfist) that is probably the least powerful.

A/N2 I have about four more chapters done and the ending but I'm struggling with how to get from point A to point C. I can't find the B. Didn't it bother you when people said I don't know how to get from point A to point B? Two point in succession should be easy, no problem. UGH. It's probably another thing that just bothers me.

A/N3 Bit of a reveal. I'm feeling really guilty. I was working on an ambitious LoVe X-mas story but got nowhere close to finishing it. So, I'm hoping either Russian X-mas or X-mas in July or more likely whenever it is finished.

Thanks bunches!


	10. Chapter 10

A/N Veronica Mars was up for sale and clearance priced. I bought it! (Just wanted to write something different. I suspect if VM was for sale, we would descend that a storm of locusts. So ...No don't own.)

Thanks to the reviewers! To let you know those in favor of the hit outnumbered those not in favor by 3-1. We got ourselves an aggressive bunch! I wrote three versions of that scene with varying degrees of physical altercation. In the end, I figured Veronica (on the show) was willing to taser just about anybody so she wouldn't shirk from hitting someone when pushed to her limits. Regrettably, it had to be Logan. He's my fav character of all time so it hurt me worse than him.

Chapter 10

Logan wasn't interested in anything except obsessing over how his actions had cost him the one thing he felt he needed more than anything else. Logan looked around his work area. His computer screen saver brought a smile to his face. It was Veronica striking a pose in her jogging outfit. This was the real Veronica, the one he had been following. He glanced at the other pictures he had taped up: Veronica in action with Caleb, Veronica in LA, Veronica in the Hispanic section, Veronica sneaking on to the Kane property. This was the girl he liked. Now that she knew about him, would he ever see her again? Sure, she was forced to go to school with him but interactions of a more personal nature were probably, no definitely not in the future. The only action he got from Veronica was across his face. He didn't blame her for her reaction, knowing he pushed Veronica past her limits. There was the beach warning but he just couldn't leave her alone. It wasn't like they had a relationship. It was him pushing and her standing steadfast, practically robotic. He wanted her to react. To him. Maybe not in such a negative way. Grabbing a book, he threw it across the room in frustration. "Hey watch it," a voice called out. A voice he recognized. He turned and thought for a moment that he was hallucination. There in the doorway was one Veronica Mars.

Veronica didn't know what made her head to the Echolls Estate later that evening. Only one thing came to mind and she didn't want to admit it. Fear. Fear of someone who found out so much about her and fear of what he would do with the information. She had already crossed her own personal limits by physically attacking him. Why would he be so different and not engage in some sort of revenge? A part of her wanted to trust Logan but she quickly squashed that impulse. She needed to find out two things. One: how much did he know? And two: what was he going to do with the information?

With trepidation, Veronica parked her car and went up the steps to ring the doorbell. The door was answered by a beautiful woman who Veronica instantly recognized as Lynn Echolls, Logan's mother. Lynn introduced herself and welcomed Veronica to their home. She informed Veronica that Logan was in his room and told her to go on up the stairs to the second door on the right. As Veronica headed up the stairs, Lynn asked, "Have I met you before? You look so familiar."

Veronica tensed but answered, "No, we haven't met before. I seem to just have one of those faces." Veronica took the rest of the stairs in a hurry. Quietly opening the door, she was startled when a book came flying across the room. "Hey, watch it!" she called out.

Logan's gaze was unwavering and intense. Veronica walked into the room hoping to break it. She looked at him and noticed all of the pictures of her on the wall behind him. "I see I'm not the only one fixated on pictures." Logan had the common decency to blush at her words. He didn't know what to say to her. Here she was in his room, no less, talking to him. It was something he wanted for months but now that it was here, he didn't know what to do with the opportunity.

Veronica peered over Logan's shoulder to get a closer look at the pictures. "That's a good one," she commented about one of her and Caleb.

"Yeah," Logan said in response. Oh great, I'm a regular Shakespeare he thought.

"So, I guess we should get down to business," Veronica said as she plopped down on his bed.

Logan gulped, "What business?"

"Well, I wanted to know what you found out about me. Anything else not included in the pictorial presentation?" she asked nervously.

"Yes," Logan said warming to their conversation, especially when her comments alluded to the fact that there was more to know about her.

"And that would be?" Veronica prompted.

"Whatever else you're hiding," Logan said not wanting to be specific.

Veronica sighed. "I was hoping if I put myself out, you'd be a gentleman and be straight with me." Veronica commented folding her arms across her chest defensively.

"This from the girl who was such a lady that she sabotaged my car?" he said without anger.

"I'm sorry about that," she apologized, trying to pull off contrite but not succeeding because her lips tilted up in a smile.

"What about getting physical at Weevil's?" Logan leaned forward from his chair toward her.

"That was a mistake on my part and yours," Veronica said hesitant to give an inch, "You had no right to follow me."

"You had no right to hit me," Logan bluntly replied.

Veronica took a deep breath. "Let's look at this from an objective standpoint. A female finds out she is being followed everywhere by a male. Do I have it correct so far?"

"You forgot dead sexy male," Logan quipped, his charm returning.

"I don't forget things. Back to my point. Said female had a right to feel threatened and react accordingly."

"If said female knew without a doubt that said male would never hurt her, were her actions justified?" Logan put out.

"I didn't know."

"Bullshit. You knew."

Veronica got up and started pacing the room. "Fine. I knew you would never hurt me physically but the info you have on me is like a bomb strapped to me waiting to go off and that is threatening to me."

"And you thought hitting me would keep you in my good graces?"

"That's part of the problem. I wasn't thinking. I'm sorry. I was just so angry and scared." Veronica stopped because she realized she had said too much.

"Scared? Of what?" Logan had instantly caught on to her blunder.

"Of what you know." Veronica let out softly.

"Why?"

"Please don't ask because I just can't tell," she implored.

A lull in conversation was broken by Logan's silent agreement not to push her on the topic. He amiably changed the conversation back to their 'deal.'

"Sure you are. How is my participation in this "business deal" going to benefit me?" Logan asked as he leaned back into his chair.

"Are you blackmailing me?" Veronica asked with equal amounts of admiration and disgust.

"Whatever works, sweetheart," he said a la the old 50's antihero.

"How would completely laying off your payback and possibly being civil toward you work?" Veronica suggested not wanting to give much.

"I was thinking something a little more friendly but I'll take what I can get. Deal?" he said thrusting out his hand.

"Deal," Veronica responded clasping his hand. "Now tell me about the pictures and what else you know."

"I guess I'll start at the beginning. I saw you at the pool when you did that dive,"-Veronica cringed- "Not able to swim, huh? I guess that was just really good beginner's luck then."

"You could say that," Veronica said not expanding or clarifying for him.

Logan sighed. "After that I decided to follow you. I just wanted to know why you were hiding yourself. Besides the blackbelt stuff, I found out a few other things. The first night I saw you going onto the Kanes property," -pointing to some pictures of her vaulting onto the property- "Next we have you at Trifecta with someone"-again pointing to another set of pictures- " Finally, you at St. Agnes' with Weevil's child?, sister?"

"Sister," she clarified, "Anything else?"

"You tell me." he suggested but didn't expect anything.

"Not part of the business deal. So, what do you plan on doing with all of this information? Are you and Lilly going to use this against me?" Veronica asked a bit frightened.

"For the last time, I had nothing to do with the car incident. Lilly set me up," he defended himself.

"Prove it," Veronica said believing in him but not wanting to.

"Done. Veronica, I think you got the wrong idea. I wasn't gathering information to hurt you. I just wanted to know you. Your constant refusal to even take any steps toward some type of relationship with anyone frustrated me. Why? " he asked simply.

"Duncan," she answered just as simply and truthfully.

His gut clenched. Logan couldn't bear her complete love for the deceased Duncan. Every time she brought him up, he irrationally reacted in anger. This time was no exception. "You're so busy worshiping at the alter of Duncan that you don't even see the good things in front of you."

"Oh, I suppose that good thing is you."

"Maybe, but I'm talking about life Veronica. There are hints of this amazing girl that peak through but you don't fully own it or you won't let yourself own it. You're letting it pass you by and that's sad."

Logan willed her to respond but she got up and left without a word. After she left, Logan grabbed his phoned and initiated his already formed plan. After his accomplices readily agreed to the plan, Logan grinned. She wanted proof, tomorrow she'd have it.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N Again thanks to all of my wonderful reviewers, especially those who have reviewed multiple times. You guys keep the VM Love alive. This is a shortie. I should have the next chapter up shortly. Maybe tonight.

Chapter 11

3:20pm. Neptune High

Just the afternoon announcements to sit through and she could go home. An end to a particularly long day for Veronica. The speakers crackled followed by Vice Principal Van Clemmen's voice, "Now for the afternoon announcements." Veronica felt herself falling asleep when a loud rocking guitar rift woke her up abruptly. "Fellow Neptunites get ready for a very special message brought to you by our own Lilly Kane," a disguised voice spoke before a recording of Lilly's voice started.

"I took that bitch, Veronica Mars down. You think Logan had anything to do with that? He was as clueless as ever. The fact that she thinks he had some part in it is cherry on the top. That plan was too brilliant to be done by anyone except me. I'm just that fabulous."

When the recording ended, everyone in the class started talking. It had been obvious before that Lilly was behind Veronica's treatment. What was new was her denial of Logan's part in it. Veronica felt a crushing wave of guilt; Logan wasn't responsible. He had no idea about Lilly's prank and had been telling her the truth.

Lilly Kane surveyed her public. Did Logan think that little announcement would hurt her? She was Lilly most beautiful, vivacious, and richest girl in Neptune. No one could take her place. So everyone found out that she was behind the car prank, who didn't know that at the time? She made no attempt to hide it. Without a doubt, she knew Logan was responsible for the announcement. He had been ignoring her and rebuffing her advances because he wanted to get in the pants of that Mars girl. Well, let him. She didn't need him at all. There were better opportunities out there.

As Veronica exited the classroom, she found Logan leaning against the lockers waiting for her. "Proof," he said and made a mental note to thank Beaver, Dick, Mac and Wallace for helping him. He knew if he got someone to play to Lilly's vanity, she'd spill. Beaver and Dick took part in the actual obtainment and recording of the message while Wallace and Mac covered getting the message played for the whole school.

Veronica nodded and swallowed, "I'm sorry about your car. I'll pay for all the repairs."

"You don't have to, that's not why I did this," he said looking expectantly at her as if he wanted her to switch to BFF mode instantly.

"No, I insist. I'll pay. Give me the total or I'll get an estimate from Weevil. We'll be square." Veronica could not look him in the eye.

Apparently Veronica wasn't going to delve into anything of a personal nature, so he would have to be the one to put forth the initiative. "Where does that leave us?"

Veronica thought about the question. She wasn't really sure that she knew the answer. Did she want him as a friend? He knew so much about her that it would be difficult to pretend or lie to him even if she was protecting herself. "I'm not really sure where that leaves us. Acquaintances with the possibility to be friends, maybe."

"You have some serious trust issues, girl." Logan admonished her.

"Don't I know it." Veronica copped to it and looked up at him finally.

"In the spirit of potential friends, do you want to get together and do something?" he asked hopefully.

"Not this weekend. We'll see about next week maybe. Just give me some time." she answered.

"Okay. I guess I'll take it." Logan was not entirely happy about the afternoon's events but at least things were looking up.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Logan left her alone the rest of the week. Veronica seemed grateful that he was taking things slow. Slow to him was an understatement. He thought that they were moving at all, but he didn't want to jinx their new status by pushing her too hard. In an effort to show he turned over a new leaf, he didn't follow her but he watched out for her. She was always alone with the few exceptions of when she met Weevil. Jealousy was not a good emotion for Logan and he worked hard to control it. By the end of the week, Logan would almost have had the DTs.

Logan thought that he and Veronica were a matched pair this week. All of his friends complained about his moping around. Subsequently, Logan spent most of his time away from everyone walking on the beach or listening to emo music. He really was turning into a girl. He even caught himself sighing wistfully when catching sight of Veronica. He only heard her voice once though when Weevil and Veronica were talking a slight distance from him. She sounded sad and was telling Weevil what a hard week this was for her. Logan couldn't help but feel ashamed for the part he played in causing her sadness.

After hours of listening to whiny music, Logan decided to end his crap of a week with a walk on the beach. The atmosphere of the beach was strangely calm and soothing to his spirit.

Veronica made her trek down to the beach. It was here that she felt closest to Duncan. Duncan loved the water and everything associated with it. Scuba, diving, surfing, kayaking, sailing, you name it, he did it. Veronica sat on the blanket and looked at the waves. If Duncan had been there, they would have taken the day off and spent the whole time at the beach enjoying each others' company.

Taking a package of Hostess cupcakes out of the bag, she stuck a candle in one and lit it carrying on a tradition that began when they were six years old. She remembered that day clearly. A huge party with lots of presents, Duncan in a suit, her in a pink frilly dress and both of them miserable as they had to act proper for their guests. It was only later in the evening when Duncan brought cupcakes to her and lit the candles that they were both happy. Since that time, they celebrated heir birthday the same way. Cupcakes at night by themselves. Nothing would change, she had made him a promise that wherever she was they would meet and celebrate the day the same. A myriad of memories of their previous birthdays flashed through her mind: riding horses at eight, a skating party at ten, their first official boy-girl party at twelve, a movie marathon party at thirteen, and their blow-out sweet sixteen party.

The candle was almost melted when she saw him standing a few feet from her. "Aren't you going to make a wish?" Logan questioned walking to the blanket and sitting down beside her.

"Nothing that I'd wish for would come true. Besides that's not mine, it's Duncan's." Veronica explained trying to hold back the tears that threatened.

"It's Duncan's birthday today?"

Veronica smiled, "Today is my birthday."

"You have the same birthday as your boyfriend?" he said still not getting it.

Veronica laughed, "No, I have the same birthday as my brother."

"Duncan was your brother," he said as if he finally solved a puzzle.

"Now you're getting it. I didn't take you for someone slow on the uptake," Veronica teased him while watching the waves.

"I'm usually not. I guess you threw me for too many loops." he said watching her face.

Some silence lapsed between them before Veronica said quietly, "Duncan was…Duncan is my twin."

Logan let the news digest. One part of him, he had to admit, was ecstatic. Veronica was not flooded with grief for a boyfriend. Another part of him was sad for her. Now that he knew Duncan had died, he didn't know what to say. He didn't love anyone remotely close to the way Veronica loved Duncan and he had never really lost anyone. Not sure of what to say, he asked, "Do you want to talk about him?"

Veronica was surprised that she actually did and even more shocked that she wanted, perhaps needed, to tell Logan about Duncan. "Duncan. He was more than my brother. I don't think anyone other than a twin could understand it. People talk about their spouse being their other half but Duncan and I were each other's other half. We always preferred each other's company to anyone else's and for the most part we enjoyed the same things. We were a bit isolated actually. It didn't help that our parents were hardly ever home and even when they were they were too in love with each other to see anything else. Not that we didn't love our parents, we did. I don't know if you or anyone could understand."

"Maybe its not important that I understand, maybe its only important that you tell it."

Veronica considered his words. She had not talked about Duncan or what happened with anyone. Why was she even thinking of talking to him? After a long pause she began. "Growing up we traveled a lot, so again without the time time to make friends, we stuck close to each other. In the eighth grade that all changed. We stayed in the same school for the next three years and had a chance to get to know other people. Everyone loved Duncan. I honestly can't think of one person who had a problem with him. He was kind, thoughtful, loyal, compassionate, funny, smart..so smart. He was the better half."

Logan looked solemnly at Veronica. "I don't think that's true. I mean I know Duncan was great but you've got those qualities as well."

"Maybe, I don't know if you've noticed but sometimes I have a tendency to be a little rough with people," she said tongue-in-cheek.

"You? I would never believe it." he laughed.

"Yeah, well Duncan was always the mediator, arbiter, whatever. He always saw reason and truth. He was my best friend, brother, twin, and soul mate."

"What happened?" Logan asked not sure if he was ready to hear the answer or if she was ready to tell him.

Veronica stared at the waves, her eyes brimming over with tears. "At the end of the academic year, my parents were going to take us somewhere. I can't even remember where or why it was so important. I balked at going with them because of this big dance the school was having that weekend. Those things were important to me then. I was on the court and practically in charge of the whole thing. I whined, begged, and pleaded for them to let me stay and meet them later. I even corralled Duncan into taking my side. My parents finally relented and I got my wish. That was the last time I will ever wish for anything. There was an accident and all three of them died." Logan took her in his arms as she continued. "I should have been there. It was my place. Everything would be okay if I was just with them. Duncan and I should have never been separated." Veronica was torn between taking comfort form him or pushing him away.

Logan let her cry for awhile before responding. "Maybe Duncan got his wish that you weren't there. If Duncan was all you say he was then it's my guess that he would never want anything bad to happen to you."

"No but he would never choose to be separated from me either."

"Not even if it meant saving your life? I know the accident wasn't a him or you thing. If you would have went maybe things would have been different but maybe not. Fate is tricky that way. But don't you know that by cutting yourself off from everyone and everything you effectively ended your life in another way? Life if about making connections with others, Veronica."

Veronica stiffened. Why was he always attacking her? Pushing, pushing. Always making her feel bad for the choices she made. She was pushing back. "Connections with others? What would you know about that?" she said defensively shrinking away from the warmth he provided. "You sit there and pontificate to me as if I was some naive twit who didn't know how to run her own life. Where do you get off lecturing me? Making connections...humph. I had connections. Three of the best and do you know where that got me? By myself."

Logan looked crushed at her tirade. For once in his miserable life, he was actually trying to help someone out of genuine concern. Well, okay maybe his motives weren't entirely altruistic but whose were? He was trying to help but apparently she didn't want any of his tainted offering. Of it's own accord, his temper, which he had carefully tried to keep in check, rose. His mouth opened ready to defend himself but Veronica cut him off.

"Take a good look at yourself before you preach to anyone else. Where are your connections? Let's see...parents. Well, you practically voice your opinion on them for everyone to hear at school, so I think I could safely say no connection. Friends? You people stab each other in the back more than any killer in a slasher movie. Girlfriends, please. This one's too easy. Does it ever involve more than a lay for you? Girls are just a body or a quest to you and you know it. So tell me about your connections and why I should bother, oh omniscient one."

Logan's eyes burned with fury and sadness. He didn't know it was possible to feel such huge amounts of both emotions at the same. Turning to face Veronica and struggling to hold back the wave of emotions that threatened, he said raspingly, "I just wanted to thank you for pointing out my many faults and how unworthy I am, especially to someone like you. So, thank you Veronica. Thank you for making me see that you are no different from those bitches at school. In fact, you are quite like Lilly. You tear down everybody. Did it ever occur to you that I thought you were different and was willing to put myself out there for some hope of a connection with you? Did you ever think that I wanted to change with you? This apathy that you have for almost everything. Yeah, that works real well at protecting yourself but tell me do you think that Duncan could love this new Veronica? Change is sometimes negative and hurtful. You know that. You experienced that. Why do you persist? You said that you are by yourself. That was your choice. Plenty of people would be there for you if you let them in."

Floored by his speech, Veronica was silent but couldn't take her eyes off of Logan.

"By your silence, I guess I'm right. Don't worry, I won't bother you again. I'll take my unworthy existence away from the fair Veronica." Logan stood up from the blanket and started to leave the beach. He paused and turned, "I just want you to know that I am truly sorry for everything that's happened to you and for the part that I played in making it worse. I hope that someday you can find happiness again." With that he turned back and left.

Veronica watched his figure as it was enveloped by darkness before collapsing in tears. The truth of his words hit her hard. What had she become? Was she really as abhorrent as Lilly? The shamefulness of her words to him cut her deep. It was true that he never would hurt her. Sure, he pissed her off, but hurt her? No, she knew Logan would never. What was the point in saying all of those hurtful things to him? He took everything and then wished her happiness. Both her mind and her heart were confused. She just wanted to be numb for awhile. Grabbing her stuff, she left the beach and headed for the comfort of her room.

After Veronica closed the door to her room, she got a glass of water and swallowed some pills that the doctor had prescribed after the accident. She laid down on the bed, grasped her pillow, and allowed the tears to flow until she was asleep.

She hoped he would come tonight and he did. After all, it was their birthday. Duncan sat on the bed next to her looking down in disapproval. Veronica felt fresh tears come as she launched herself up to hug Duncan. "I knew you would come."


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: You know the drill: I don't own VM, M&M's or a drill.

**A/N: So this is so late. I wish I had a good excuse but I don't so please accept my apology. Your reviews totally spurred me on. I will finish this as it's all outlined and not finishing something is one of my major pet peeves (Sometimes, I wish those unfinished fics at least had one line stating "they lived happily ever after."). So should Veronica get her revenge on Lilly? I'm really not sure if I should include or cut those chapters. Enough with my indecision, on with the show... **

Veronica put her arms around him, grasping him tight not wanting to let go. She inhaled his familiar scent of salt and mint, so much like home to her. Duncan let her relax in his embrace for a bit before he pulled back. "Happy B-day, little sis."

"Happy B-day, big bro. I miss you," she said looking into his eyes.

Duncan's face again reflected sadness and disappointment. "Duncan," Veronica questioned his look as she had never been been the recipient of that look from Duncan and was quite unsure how to react.

"Veronica," he paused, "I'm worried about you."

"You don't have to worry about me. I'm fine." She smiled unconvincingly at him putting on her perfect sister face.

"Fine? Veronica, you're wasting away. You pushed everyone who tries to help you away and you don't even try to help yourself. You hibernate here in this shrine you made to me and let me tell you, it's a little creepy."

Stung by his words, Veronica tried to defend herself, "But Duncan-"

"No Veronica. No one else is getting through to you I have to say this. No one else is saying this. You have to live."

"He said it," Veronica mumbled not wanting Duncan to hear her but he had.

"Logan," he provided.

"I don't want to talk about him," she said with finality.

"Too bad. We're talking about all of it. You can't go on like this. You won't go on like this." His arms grabbed Veronica's shoulders and forced her to look at him.

"Maybe I don't want to go on. Maybe it's too hard," Veronica cried.

"Do you know how insulting that is to me, Mom, Dad, yourself, and all the people who care about you here? I know the last few months have been beyond horrible for you and and I knew that you were going to struggle but this is worse than what I expected. You've lost yourself and you're not even trying to get back. There's no fight left in you."

"What's left to fight for?" Her anguish was easily heard.

"Your future, Veronica. You," he put bluntly.

"Me? My future. My future is full of you, Mom, and Dad missing from birthdays, vacations, holidays , and the everyday minutia of life. God, I don't even want to think about it. I'll be alone."

"By choice, Veronica. You'll be alone by choice. Uncle Keith, Aunt Sabrina and Uncle Tom, Weevil, Angel, Lo-"

"Do not say his name." Veronica cut him off.

"Well, he counts as much as you don't want him to be included. They all care about you. They're all trying their best with you. Trying to bring you out. Veronica, what's it going to take?"

"You"

"I can't be here forever. I can't stay here. Eventually, I need to rest. I want to rest. I deserve to rest."

"You're going away? From me? I won't see you?" Veronica weakly asked.

"I have to go. There's this great pull for me to go and my spirit feels almost compelled but first I need to make sure you're able to deal with everything, that you'll be okay," Duncan implored wanting in the worst way for his sister to dispel all of his doubt and fear.

Veronica met his eyes wanting to comfort him by lying but knowing she couldn't. She had never lied to her brother before and she was not going to start now. "Duncan, I...I don't know. This feeling has not gone away. I need to keep you here and in my life to feel the tiniest bit alive. That's what the wall was about. I thought that if I could surround myself with you, I could at least exist, not go crazy with grief and loneliness. Here, in this room with you all around me, you block out the outside world. It's like you create a barrier to keep all of the pain away. For me, it's only with you that I know how to live. We never existed without each other and some part of me doesn't exist without you here physically. Right no, I feel like there's this internal battle going on between non-existence and living and I still haven't chosen a side to fight for."

Duncan noted the desperation that filled his sister's voice. There was an equal pull toward both sides, however Duncan was sure that he could help Veronica in making the right, the only choice. He was not going to let his sister overtly or covertly end her life. "Veronica, I loved our closeness too but at some point we needed to form relationships that were important to us as we were to each other. We should have had best friends, boyfriends, girlfriends. We should have made more of an effort with Mom and Dad but now that isn't possible for me."

"We can still be close just don't leave," Veronica pleaded.

"You can't ask that of me. I have to go eventually and you have learn to let other people be important in your life. Please don't ask me to stay again."

It suddenly hit Veronica that she was the only thing holding Duncan back from being at peace. By being here with her, he was providing her with comfort and peace to his own detriment. A wave of shame swept over her. Actions, for which she was responsible, had hurt her brother. Veronica's steely determination soon kicked in. "I'm so sorry. I never realized how much hurt I caused you. Duncan, I just...could you help me?"

They were the the words that Duncan had been praying for and hearing his sister utter them in such a remorseful and slightly hopeful tone encouraged him to let a breath of air and smile down at her halo of blond hair. "You know that I'll always be there to help you even if I can't make my presence known to you. I'll be looking over your shoulder."

Veronica laughed, "Now that's creepy."

"Shut up. You're the one with the bizarro bedroom," he teased glad the the tension between the two had dissipated into their former state. "Now let's talk. I'll be the teacher and you can be my obedient student who oohs and aahs over my wisdom."

"I love you, Duncan." Veronica said through her giggles and clasped her hands around her brother's waist.

The two talked for hours discussing and tearing apart their former lives and how it impacted Veronica's current choices. They discussed what Veronica wanted out of life and how she needed to change in order to achieve those goals. They discussed family members, former friends, new friends, and enemies. Collapsed on the bed, Veronica felt spent from the outpouring of emotions she had felt in those hours. Whoever said you couldn't feel opposite emotions was wrong. Maybe those emotions didn't occur at the same second but when they came rolling one on top of the other it certainly felt like they occurred together. She didn't think that she possessed the strength to take much more. However, Duncan was not done and had reached, possibly, the worst topic.

"About Logan," Duncan began nonchalantly hoping to trick his sister into compliance.

Veronica shot up from her prone position and began listing all of her objections to his inclusion in their conversation. Primary among them was "he's not important" with which she began and ended her objection list.

"He's very important," Duncan put simply silencing his sister.

"You've got to be joking. How?" Even as Veronica marshaled her defenses with denial, she felt guilty for repeatedly rejecting Logan. Even at his most annoying, she sensed something with him, a pull. It was something that she had never felt with anyone else and frankly, it scared her. How could she let someone mean that much to her again?

Duncan knew what was going on in his sister's mind. Attribute it to brotherly love, twin closeness, or divine intervention, he knew she was frightened of Logan and the feelings he brought about in her but she couldn't be allowed to wallow, or avoid or run away from them. She needed to face them head on like the kick ass sister that she was. "Do you want me to spell it out for you or could you just go with he's important?"

"Do we have to discuss him? He's not important," Veronica whined trying to cover up the lie.

Duncan looked at his sister and almost rolled his eyes. She was too stubborn for her own good. "Bullshit, you know he's important."

"Why?" she queried again not so much for herself but to answer why Duncan thought he was important.

"Because he's the only one that's been able to break through the M&M shell of yours. Sure you get angry with Lilly and you interact with Keith, Weevil, and Angel but it's not the real you. You're holding back so much of yourself. With Logan, it's the first time I've seen you lose your guard. You actually talk to him and not as some faux version. I know that Weevil sees some of the sass and sweetness that is you but you never get to a deeper level and your emotions are not heightened like they are when you're with Logan."

Veronica blushed. She couldn't begin to refute Duncan's claims. Trust her brother to close off all her exits. Deciding that the best course of action was the truth, she admitted, "I feel something for him Duncan but I don't want to. I don't want him to become so involved in my life."

"That's your choice but if you have these feelings for him shouldn't you make an effort to include him in your life? Why don't you?"

"Sometimes I think that he'll replace you. That if he becomes that person to me, I won't have you."

"Didn't I just say I'd always be there for you?'

"Yes, stalkerazzi."

"Any other pertinent reasons?"

"Yes, if I let him in, he'll be taken from me too," she confessed.

Duncan couldn't say that her fears weren't valid. The three most important people in Veronica's life had been taken from her and why should she take the chance. He knew, she just had to know it. "He may be," Duncan admitted, "but he may not then you will have missed out on everything. I'm not saying that Logan is 'the one'. He may be or he may not be. The only way that you'll know that is if you let him in. Let him know you. Life does not offer guarantees or second chances. I wish I had your opportunities."

"Duncan," she said noticing her brother's wistful tone at the end.

"No. I don't begrudge you your future. Just realize how lucky you are and take full advantage of what life hands you."

"Even if I wanted to, I don't think he'll let me. I made some pretty harsh comments to him. You know, Bitchy Veronica showed her claws."

"If my recollection is correct even Bitchy Veronica was pretty lovable. Yes, you were hard on him. So maybe you have to apologize and talk things out. You know like friends," he finished condescendingly joking with her.

"Thanks for your help, Ghandi."

"Anytime, Terminator."


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello to all! Thanks for keeping up with this story and for the encouraging reviews. I feel blessed! Here's a little filler before the action starts again. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it unless it's the prize at the bottom of the Cracker Jacks I'm currently munching on. Fingers crossed.**

The days that followed Duncan's visit were weird and unsettling for Veronica. Duncan's advice and the decisions she made that night weighed heavily on her. Honestly, she decided to give her best effort toward making changes in her life. She didn't deny or belittle the difficulty making those changes would be for her. Obviously, she decided to start with things that would be easiest for her. That, of course, would be her Uncle Keith.

As soon as she got up the next morning, Veronica quickly got ready for school so that she could have some time to talk to her uncle. Quickly downing a glass of orange juice, Veronica sent a tentative glance at her uncle who sat at the breakfast nook reading the morning paper.

"Uncle Keith," she said nervously to get his attention.

"Yes, blood of my blood," he answered dropping the paper and looking into his niece's apprehensive eyes."

"I-uhh-I just wanted to say how umm how glad I am that I have you in my life and.."

"Veronica, I'm," Keith interrupted wanting to ease his niece's nerves.

"Please let me finish. I know that I haven't been the easiest person to be around. I've pushed you away so many times, but that was more for my own protection than about you. I didn't want to get close to anyone because I was afraid that if I did, they would be taken from me too. I'm sorry. Uncle Keith, I'd really like it if we could be closer," Veronica almost pleaded with watery eyes.

Keith leapt up from his seat and pulled Veronica into a vice-like hug. "Oh, honey. You don't have anything to be sorry for. You couldn't lose me if you tried. You're my family. Of course, how closed off you were was worrying me but I knew my charm would wear you down soon."

In reality, Keith felt like crying tears of joy over his niece's new perspective. His worry over her had resulted in his doubting his own worth to help his niece and physically, he had the beginnings of an ulcer. Keith mentally sent a thousand thanks to what or who helped Veronica.

"I always was a sucker for a little man with a big personality," she joked.

"Ha! Ha! I'm laughing on the inside of this superior packaging. But seriously, what brought on this Pointer Sisters' new attitude?" he asked.

"Let's just say that someone that I love convinced me of the error of my ways."

After Veronica's conversation with her uncle, Veronica felt even better. Keith urged Veronica to phone her aunt and uncle to talk to them as well. She promised her uncle that she would call as soon as she came home from school that day. With that, she headed out the door and to the campus of Neptune High.

Veronica found that her outlook only carried her so far. Almost immediately, she caught Lilly smirking at her and joking about her with her minions. Maybe she would have to settle for not being mean. Nice, Veronica, and Lilly did not belong in the same group. Ignoring Lilly, she ran over to where Weevil was hanging out by himself. Apparently, the other members of the PCH bike club did not bother with getting to school early. She approached her gruff friend with new enthusiasm giving him a hug and kiss on the cheek.

"Take them happy pills?" Weevil quipped leaning against the wall in a manner that evoked a contemporary James Dean of the Latin persuasion."

"About a whole bottle along with a prescription for tip-toeing through the tulips, sighing over rainbows, and being obsessed with cute, furry puppies."

"Right," Weevil deadpanned instantly recognizing but not questioning the change in Veronica. "As long as I don't lose my smartass friend who doesn't blink at taking down members of the NYC (Neptune Yacht Club), I'll live. Sometimes annoyed by your chipperness, but I'll live."

"Don't worry. I won't go full Pollyanna on you unless you piss me off," promised Veronica.

"Noted."

With that the couple waked into the building with Weevil's arm thrown around Veronica's shoulders and Veronica's arm around Weevil's waist.

Neptune High was shocked. What was up with that Mars girl? She went from almost fading into the walls (with the exception of Lilly's constant 'jokes') to being dare they say it, outgoing. Teachers were pleased that Veronica now answered their questions and even initiated provocative debates in the classroom. Other students were taken back by her kindness.

This especially applied to two student, Wallace and Mac. Both had tried to be friendly to Veronica before only to be rebuffed. Now, Veronica had apologized to them and started making overtures of her own. Mac and Wallace were tied to the 09er crowd, but she could live with it. Wanting to start her new friendships right away, Veronica invited both of them to get something to eat after school. Regrettably, Wallace and Mac could not come because Logan was having a small get together. They invited her to come with them knowing it would not be a problem. Logan had went out of his way to help and prove himself to Veronica, so Wallace and Mac knew he wouldn't be upset with her joining them. Veronica told them no but promised to see them later.

When they invited her to Logan's a rush of queasiness went through Veronica's body. Although she saw Logan several times that day and had he whiplash to prove it (from turning quickly so he wouldn't notice her looking at him), she couldn't bring herself to talk to him. Not yet. Her behavior with him was what she was most sorry for. He didn't deserve it. "Why was it so hard to apologize to him?" Veronica thought but she knew the answer already. It was because she had feelings for him. Apologies were hardest when feelings were involved. This would be no exception.


	15. Chapter 15

**Be warned. My inner bad girl is coming out in the next two chapters. Then the end. Sweet relief.**

**Thanks to all who have been reading and enjoying this. I'm so grateful for your support.**

**Disclaimer: Ugh, I'm getting tired of saying/writing it. I don't own it or anything else that seems familiar in this chapter. **

The next two weeks were simply wonderful for Veronica. She pursued her activities and had plenty of free time to spend with Weevil, Mac, and Wallace. Although she missed Duncan, she knew he was at peace and that comforted her. Duncan was still the most special part of her life and she showed it now instead of hiding it like some shameful secret. All of her friends knew who he was and how important he was to Veronica.

Something that still surprised her was that her social circle was widening. Occasionally, on their outings Wallace would bring his latest special lady friend or a teammate and Mac would bring her new boyfriend, Dick Casablancas. While both of her friends encouraged her to join them at Logan's frequent gatherings, Veronica steadfastly held her ground refusing to attend. She knew she was making things more difficult for herself by procrastinating but again, she couldn't bring herself to see him.

That evening Veronica, Mac, Wallace, and Dick were going to the FunFest Winter Carnival in Neptune. Wallace badgered his friends into coming with him saying that they all needed a break before finals. They all groaned and griped before agreeing but secretly Veronica was beyond excited. She loved things like this. Tons of junk food that did not exist in nature, multi-colored twinkly lights that tickled the fancy, nausea-inducing rides threatening to break with every creak, and a selection of "unique" sideshow carnies.

The obnoxious honk of Dick's car horn sent Veronica running out of the apartment and jumping into the backseat of the Range Rover next to Wallace. The drive to the carnival was short but somehow the four managed to argue the entire time over what to listen to on the radio: Mac and Veronica citing the attributes of the indie rock station, Wallace pointing out the merits of the rap station, and Dick vetoing them all for hard rock because after all, he was the driver. It didn't end there. Reaching over with her left arm, Mac ran her fingers through her boyfriend's hair putting him into a trance while she switched radio stations with her other hand. Wallace and Veronica cracked up laughing which caused Dick to come out of his trance and angerly change the station back. And so it went on until the group exited the car.

The mood immediately turned somber when they noticed Logan's car parked next to them with Lilly and Logan inside. All of them stopped mid-laugh and stared at the couple in shock. Logan looked like he had just been caught with his hand in the cookie jar, while Lilly was gleeful from the attention she got from the group. Dick and Wallace, wanting to support their friend and ease the tension, went over to Logan to greet him, clasping hands and half-hugging.

Mac couldn't stop shaking her head at Logan's stupidity. Of all people, why did it have to be Lilly? Sometimes, she wondered if all her friend's neurons were firing. Her friend, who spent countless hours talking about Veronica that it bordered on obsession, was now doing something that was akin to shooting himself in the foot. If there was one person Veronica loathed, it was Lilly. Mac, herself didn't associate with Lilly. Neither did Wallace but Dick had a "friendship" based on avoidance of his destruction by the blonde. Mac still shaking her head caught Lilly's gaze.

"Well fancy meeting you here. Dick, I take it this is your space filler between serious girlfriends. Hmph, can't understand the downgrade?" taunted Lilly while looking Mack up and down with evident derision.

"Lil," warned Logan protective of both his friends and their new relationship.

"Jeez, I'm backing off. You're no fun anymore," Lilly turned her focus to another member of the group. "Wallace, you're looking fine today. Much too fine to be hanging with people who bring you down. Do you want to up your status by joining this private party?" indicating her and Logan and completely ignoring Veronica.

"Thanks for the compliment Lilly, but I'm here with my friends," Wallace said specifically motioning toward Veronica.

"Thanks, Wallace. I knew I could count on you for an opening," Lilly thought.

Veronica had grated on her last nerve for the past few weeks. If Lilly was annoyed with her before, it didn't hold a candle to how she felt about her now. It wasn't so much Veronica, but others' comments about Veronica. Teachers gushing over how smart she was, boys saying how hot she was, and girls starting to want to be her friend. That was Lilly, not Veronica. Lilly liked Veronica the outcast better. Oh, well she could still return Veronica to her former state while enjoying the smackdown in the process.

"Oh, Veronica. I didn't see you there. It's my fault really. I tend to gloss over anything unimportant and only concentrate on the significant and amazing," Lilly snidely said.

"Not a problem. At least now I know how you get trapped by your mirror for days on end," Veronica confidently said walking away with her laughing friends and leaving Lilly in a major huff.

The quartet had a fun-filled time at the carnival gorging themselves with cotton candy, candy apples, funnel cakes and corn dogs while trying not to get sick on any of the rides. They made jokes on who would fill the "puke buckets" left near the rides first. Wallace and Dick had won their ladies ubiquitous stuffed animals that were appreciatively oohed and ahhed over.

The foursome crossed paths with Lilly and Logan several times without making any effort to talk to them. The non-verbals spoke volumes. Veronica grinned condescendingly at Lilly but stiffened and looked away from Logan. Mac shot daggers at the couple. Dick found his feet fascinating while his grip on his girlfriend's hand tightened in mutual support. Wallace resembled Superman before making a rescue (of course he wanted to rescue Logan). For the couple, Logan looked like he longed to join the group but was shackled to the the beast.

Lilly had enough. Enough of her formerly fun date being moody and casting wistful glances at Veronica, enough of how much fun the others' seemed to be having oblivious to her. She spied a group of impressionable junior high boys who looked like they worked at the carnival ogling her. "Easy to manipulate," she thought happily and excused herself from Logan. Not that he noticed. After promising the boys a few favors, they willingly agreed to her demands and Lilly returned to Logan in a much better mood. She watched as Veronica's group made their way into the fun house. "Showtime and I've got myself a prime spot," thought Lilly.

After weaving their way through the long wait line, the four friends entered the fun house through the open mouth of the clown into complete darkness. Veronica had a mixed reaction to these types of attractions. The excitement and thrill energized her but she did not like frightening situations. Vacillating between being the tough girl and leaning on her friend, she grabbed Wallace's hand. Wallace superiorly commented that "badass Veronica Mars was a little scared girl" and was holding his hand in the kiddy funhouse. Insulted, Veronica dropped his hand and went on her own shouting, "Now you're alone Superman." Tough chick it was.

Veronica felt her way down a dark, narrow passage. The funhouse, which looked small from the outside, was deceptively large with several passageways and exits. Veronica might not even be going in the same direction as her friends. She went several feet before coming to a heavy curtain. Pulling back the veil, she was assaulted and disoriented by strobe lights when suddenly a pair of hands grabbed her from behind. "Wallace ," she shrieked as the hands gripped her waist tighter.

"I'm not your boyfriend, bitch," she heard a male voice from behind her. Instinct took over as Veronica struggled to break his hold. Another pair of hands pulled at her top, ripping it almost in half.

"Neither am I," a second voice leered, "but I sure would like to be. That other blonde has got nothin' on you."

Veronica spun around catching sight of two forms wearing masks. The flash of the strobe lights glared and reflected from their masks enhancing their grotesque and horrifying appearances. She felt sick as someone's hand fondled her breast, while another hand was cupping her cheek. Too frightened and numb to scream, Veronica just stood there trembling. Her body was detached and cold.

"That's what I like a willing participant," one spoke while trying to further rip her top.

Hands were suddenly everywhere on her body shocking Veronica into action. She kicked at the attackers and pivoted toward what she hoped was the exit, sprinting the rest of the way. She didn't dare look back. Although the two juvenile carnies had stopped people from using the path that Veronica had taken, they had not blocked the exit therefore once she was released from their hold, Veronica easily made it to the exit.

Mac, Wallace, and Dick waited anxiously at the back where all the exits were found.

"Where is she?" Wallace said for what seemed like the hundredth time.

At that moment, Veronica bounded into the fresh evening air and scanned her surroundings. Her vision was blurred by tears of fright and her gasps for air were audible to those around her. She spotted her friends about 20 feet away with relieved then concerned expressions on their faces as they took in her disheveled appearance. They started to make their way to her.

A movement out of the corner of Veronica's eye caught her attention. A young boy, the third of the trio that Lilly enticed, ran toward her with a bucket. Throwing the contents of the bucket, he shouted at her, "compliments of your BFF" before taking off and disappearing into the crowd.

Veronica stood there clutching the remnants of her top together with vomit running down her torso. The people around her gasped, shocked hat someone would do something so horrible. Her friends rushed over to her gathering protectively around her in a cocoon. Dazed, Veronica was unable to say anything or make any movement. Mac, Dick, and Wallace's rapid fire questions went unanswered. Mac took charge of the situation, barking orders at Dick and Wallace to get Veronica new clothes before leading Veronica into the restroom passing Lilly on the way. Mac sent the collapsed Lilly a glare.

Lilly thought, "Best. Carnival. Ever." She wished she had brought a digital recorder with her. Her laughter continued as Logan came back with a drink for her. Logan looked at Lilly rolling in laughter on the ground.

"What's so funny?" he questioned clearly up for anything that would lighten this evening. He held his hand out for Lilly.

"Just the genius that is me getting that Mars girl, again. It's like shooting fish in a barrel. Barely a challenge," she said accepting Logan's hand to help her up.

"What.did.you.do?" asked Logan in clipped tones removing his hand from her grasp.

"What I do best. Well, second best," Lilly sent Logan a lascivious look, "I got some toadies to do my bidding. I told them to shake her up a bit then humiliate her. They sure knew how to carry out a plan because when Veronica came out of the funhouse, she looked like a deer caught in headlights clutching her ripped top. What a slut. Then the other toadie threw a bucket of vomit on her. Classic," Lilly said clearly proud of the events that unfolded but ignorant of Logan's volcano-like anger.

Logan's rage was so great, he could barely stand to look at his former friend. That's right, former. Logan made the decision then and there to sever all ties with Lilly. He thought he actually might hit her as angry as he was.

"You do not exist anymore. Not in my life. You, Lilly Kane, are a spiteful, vindictive bitch. Karma will come to bite you on the ass and I hope I have a front row seat," yelled Logan.

"I never minded a good nip of the ass," Lilly shouted to Logan's retreating form. "He used to be such a fun boy," Lilly said to no one sighing in disappointment over Logan, not her actions.

**A/N: Okay, do y'all hate me now? I hated doing that to V but V's revenge on Lilly needed to be justified especially after the Logan talk on the beach (where he said she was just like Lilly). Review and let me know what you think. Thanks.**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Chapter 16 Finally! Sorry about the wait. I was trying to accommodate some requests that I received, some of which were more difficult to do. Hope that you like it! **

**Disclaimer: As always I do not own the wonderful story that is Veronica Mars.**

Veronica plopped on her bed with her hands clasped behind her head smiling. It was Sunday, two days after the carnival incident. Her friends had been great to her. Mac with her soothing voice and actions, helping her clean up and calm down. Wallace and Dick getting her an airbrushed outfit to change into that proclaimed "Sweetheart". Immediately after changing, the four made their way to Veronica's apartment to chill and process the night's events. Mac and Wallace were extremely helpful in their comments while Dick lightened the mood by repeatedly interjecting, "Dude, I can't believe she did that." 

Veronica was lucky that Keith wasn't home. He would have gone ballistic over Lilly's actions. One person who did go ballistic was Logan. At least that's what she heard from Wallace and Dick who observed his conversation with Lilly and later talked with him when he came to check on Veronica at her apartment. At the time, Veronica was in her room with Mac. She heard Wallace tell Logan that she was okay physically. Wallace, who knew that Veronica would not want to see Logan, especially after her humiliation, pulled his friend outside for a while assuring him that Veronica was well taken care of and that he should leave. Surprisingly, Logan complied.

That was one reason for her good mood, the other was ironically, Lilly. Veronica's initial decision to ignore Lilly and not strike back never sat well with her. Now that Lilly's actions had obliterated any chance of an inactive, complacent Veronica Mars, her mood elevated. She was always at her best working on a plan. Veronica congratulated herself on having all of the ammo already gathered. All that needed to take place was the execution. 

"Revenge is a dish best served cold." Veronica considered her revenge to be nuked. That is, it was once cold but the carnival incident warmed it up. All she had to do was focus and get through finals week. She couldn't let Lilly preoccupy her mind and mess up her class standing. With that, she opened her calculus book and concentrated on the material.

Finals passed in a blur. One moment it was the anxiety-provoking beginning of the week and the next it was the sigh of completion end of the week. Veronica had actually taken a break from studying the night before to confirm her plans with her cohorts which were Wallace, Mac, Dick, and Weevil. Weevil made her promise that he would be there for Lilly's downfall. He wanted to throw the she-devil off the nearest cliff after what she did to his V but his girl made him promise not to take any action. It was up to her.

Neptune High was eagerly awaiting the official start of winter break which was signaled by Dick Casablancas' party for their set and the elder Kane's gala for the adults. Both were traditions in Neptune and were attended by anybody who was anybody. Once an invitation to either of these affairs was sent, it was not turned down. Both parties were held on the same night which was fortuitous for the teens who wanted to drink or be a little bad as their parents would likely be in a similar inebriated state.

Lilly Kane sat at her make-up table putting the final touches on her self-proclaimed already perfect appearance. Taking in the final vision that she saw reflected in the mirror with a satisfied and somewhat seductive smile, Lilly spritzed herself with some of her signature scent and got up to make her departure. Before she left for Dick's rager of a party, she needed to do a quick walk through of her own parents' party. Hopefully she thought she could get away quickly from those boring old geezers. Maybe even line up a little action for a later date. After all these were boring old rich geezers with society wives who often turned the other cheek.

Lilly sashayed her way through the crowd taking in the compliments that were said or murmured by the Kane's guests as she passed. It was always nice to have a pre-show unveiling before the main attraction she thought. She quickened her pace to get to her parents, make the appropriate comments, and change into "her" party ware. 

"Mother, Daddy," she greeted her parents. 

Her father embraced her. "There's my perfect angel."

"Oh, Daddy. Stop. If anyone's perfect, it's you. Look at what an amazing job you did on this party." Lilly gestured to the scene before her which included hors d'ouevres stations, circulating waiters, ice sculptures, soft music, gift bag tables, and several giant screens for the Kane X-Mas presentation. 

"Thanks, muffin but don't you have your own party to get to tonight?" Jack asked as he wrapped his arm around Lilly. 

"Yes but I wanted to see my number one guy before I left," Lilly said and Jake beamed proudly at his daughter.

"Well, princess just be careful. Don't take any opened drinks from people and watch out for those boys trying to take advantage of such an innocent girl like you." 

Jake's protective vibe was starting to set in, so Lilly figured she needed to cut him off to make her exit. "I will Daddy. No one will hurt me because I have you to protect me, Daddy." Lilly leaned over and gave him a peck on the cheek then made her exit.

Whistling a catchy tune, Veronica glanced at her reflection in the mirror before heading out the door. She figured that she looked decent enough to show up at the Casablancas blowout. Her ringing cellphone let her know that Weevil was in the parking lot waiting for her. 

"Bye Uncle Keith," she called out as she tried to hurry out the door. 

"Honey, I'm not sure how I fell about your association with a bike gang leader."

"Uncle Keith, think positive. He is a man who is goal-oriented having made it to the top of his organization," Veronica teased.

"But Veronica"

"He's the nicest person in Neptune at least according to me. Take my word. Please."

"Fine. Have a good time but I never want to see you wearing ass chaps."

"Deal," Laughed Veronica heading out the apartment.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't my own personal Dr. Evil. Ya lookin' good V," commented Weevil scanning her tightly encased body.

"Same to you Weevs"

"Are you ready to take that motha down?"

"Lilly and mother do not mix at all Weevs. Can you just imagine that viper procreating? I'd feel too bad for her offspring. But I digress, I'm as ready as I'll ever be to see Lilly get a taste of her own medicine."

Veronica hopped on the back of Weevil's motorcycle and the two took off into the night toward the Casablancas mansion. The night was charged with excitement, at least it felt that way to Veronica. The wind that brushed over her body and the freedom from riding on the motorcycle only added to her excited state. Much too soon, the duo came onto the estate. 

"Ya know, I never thought that I would willingly come to an 09er party or that I would be so hyped for it," Weevil said as he turned off the bike.

"See Weevs, I'm broadening your horizons. Stick with me and I'll have you taking afternoon tea with the Queen," said Veronica as she got off the bike and swept into a deep curtsy.

"The only tea I drink has a lot of Jack in it." Weevil then swung his arm around Veronica's shoulders and led her into the party.

Dick's party was underway and was destined to be a classic. There was copious amounts of alcohol in the three gigantic tents that were erected in his backyard. Added to that was the live band that was set up at the very end of the succession of tents and the video screens that played random art and messages from party goers. At least half of the people there already appeared to be well on their way to Drunkville. 

Scanning the crowd, Veronica caught sight of Dick and Mac bustin' a move on the dance floor. Dick was unsuccessfully trying to grind up on Mac as she pushed him off and mouthed what sounded like, 'not drunk enough yet.' 

Wallace was over at one of the tables where you could send messages via the video screens. She shot him a smile and a wave still scanning the crowd. Her eyes suddenly stopped and connected with Logan's. They both stared at each other before Logan nodded his head at her in greeting. Veronica nodded back and gave a slight smile which made Logan's own smile appear. 

Their contact was caught off when Mac and Dick came over to Veronica and blocked her view. Wallace noticed his group gathering and hightailed it over to them. 

"When do you wanna do this?" Dick asked in a serious tone and mimicked Weevil's stance with Veronica by putting his arm around Mac's shoulder. 

"Pretty soon. I don't want people to be so drunk that they don't remember. Where is she?" 

"Third drink station on the right," Mac gestured.

Looking at her nemesis, Veronica couldn't help but feel a shudder of anticipation. Lilly was totally unaware that tonight her life would change and it wouldn't be for the better.

"Are we all aware that there may be repercussions? Who will protect me?" Dick asked the group.

"Repercussions? Dick since when do you know big kids words?" Wallace teased.

"I'm under Mac's tutelage for academic things and she's under mine for more important matters," Dick answered and quickly received a slap on his chest from Mac.

"Private matters, Dick," Mac reminded him.

"Whatever." Dick answered and kissed her before she could complain again.

The rest of the group laughed at the couple. After giving Mac and Dick a few moments to "interact" Veronica started to get anxious. She began bouncing on her toes. "Come on, let's start in T minus two minutes. Everybody synchronize watches." She looked at the group. No one was wearing a watch. "Okay after this song," she amended.

Everybody went to their places. Logan noticed Veronica taking her camcorder out of her bag. "Uh oh, payback must be tonight. No wonder Weevil's with her," he thought. 

Just then the song ended and the video screens came alive with looked like a professional presentation. There was background music and graphics being shown. The abrupt change in format had everyone's attention. The screens then began to show video feed.

First shot captured a bedroom and the figure of three people having sex in well let's just say a deviant manner. As the faces turned around, the crowd gasped. They recognized Lilly and two of the Pan High basketball players. After the trio "finished" Lilly's voice could be heard thanking the boys for such pleasure. In return, the boys thanks Lilly for the great lay and the Neptune High basketball playbooks.

Lilly shrieked and attempted to cover one of the screens.

Next was a scene of a boardroom. Some people must have recognized it as they again gasped. Lilly and a rumpled John Sinclair, Madison's father came into view. "What a naughty girl you are. Daddy may have to spank you." Lilly bent over the board table and shook her ass. "Please Daddy punish me." And 'Daddy' did. After finishing, Lilly started laughing and remarked how that bitch Madison pay for wearing the same outfit that she did. "My own Daddy is not as nice or generous as you," Lilly told Mr. Sinclair. 

At this point, Lilly was yelling for someone to shut off the screens. No one moved.

Then the scene changed to the interior of a car and Lilly talking to an unidentified person as she snorted a white powdery substance. The voice could be heard asking her where she got the Grade A coke and Lilly answering, "It was either one of the blacks or Latinos. You know that's all they're good for. Selling drugs, mowing lawns, and serving jail time," she cackled as a thin trail of blood ran down her nose."

By this time, Lilly was in a full-on rage.

The next scene was Lilly with her tongue down...Mrs. Pomeroy's throat. When Lilly came up for air, she teased, "Experimentation is key" before dipping her head for more.

The final scene was a shot of Lilly inside the girl's restroom. Unprovoked, she started going off on her "friends" who were not there to defend themselves. No one was safe from being called every name in the book. 

Several of Lilly's "friends" backed away from her and gave her looks of anger, pity and contempt. Lilli collapsed on the floor crying. The video screen went blank and a cell phone could be heard going off to the tune of "Dontcha' Wish Your Girlfriend Was Hot Like Me". Everyone knew this was Lilly's phone. 

Lilly slowly answered her phone through her tears. The crowd at the party was at it's quietest listening to Lilly. As always, she held their attention. Everyone could tell that the person on the other end was yelling at Lilly. From their end all they her was Lilly's feeble voice answering, "Yes, Daddy. I'm sorry Daddy. Right home, Daddy."

Lilly made her way through the party. The crowd parted for her not out of deference but out of disgust. At the end of the crowd, Lilly came face-to-face with Veronica.

"You" she spat.

"Me" Veronica said clearly.

"You'll pay and all your little cronies will too," she threatened.

"I don't think so. That was mild compared to what it could have been. You know what you've done. Leave everyone alone or next time will be worse for you."

Lilly ran out of the party and the crowd began clapping and smiling at Veronica. Weevil swung her around while the rest gave her hugs and high-fives. Veronica saw Logan raise his glass to her in a salute. Yep, life was pretty good for her.

The fab five spent the rest of the night dancing and fielding congratulations from others. After his salute to Veronica and watching her dance with Weevil, Logan left the party. 


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: Don't own it, wish I did.**

**A/N: Well, this is it. End game. I hope you all let me know how you liked the finished product. Usually I write three times as much as I end up posting (I edit the crap out of it. So if anyone thinks my writing would improve by expanding on stuff, please let me know. I have about 14 different stories going now and I'm determined not to post until one is completely finished. Again, thank you all for your support and encouragement. It means a great deal to me. You guys roll (rock is overused)!**

"I still don't see why I need to go. It's not like I'm essential or anything. They'll get along fine without me." Veronica practically begged her uncle as she paced the apartment floor and cast furtive glances at him to see if she was softening his disposition. He was a hard read. Of course, with Keith being a PI Veronica expected him to be a good at subterfuge and hiding his emotions.

Keith was close to giving in to his manipulative niece. He wanted to but the thought of his sister's anger, especially if it was directed toward him, stopped him.

"Veronica, you know that this is the only thing that your aunt has asked of you since you've moved here. It's shown remarkable restraint on her part, particularly since you chose to live with me. I would think that the least you could do is to go along with her wishes this time." Keith tried not to look at his niece for fear that he'd give in to the disappointment in her eyes. He was always a sucker for those eyes.

"But Uncle Keith, I'll be miserable. I know it. You don't know what it's like to have those people all around you. Staring at you, judging you. It's worse than school. While you know what they are dong, you have to smile and sit there like an idiot. It's humiliating," she finished dramatically throwing herself onto the couch and casting a peek at her uncle.

"Too bad. You almost had me but you went a little over the top on that last part. Overreacting isn't in your genes." "This from the man who broke down in tears because the video store did not have _Slap Shot_. What did you call it? 'A travesty, A sin against humans' that they 'deprived you of your inalienable right to watch the world's greatest sports movie.' Now that was overacting," Veronica huffed making her point.

"My feelings match the situation," Keith defended his actions and favorite movie. "Now enough with the procrastination, you need to get to your aunt's."

Veronica cursed under her breath. Leave it to her aunt and uncle to start with the demands as soon as they noticed the change in Veronica's attitude when she called them. Immediately following the call, there had been invitations to various events along with Veronica's aunt trying to coax her into "feminine" activities like shopping or spa days. Veronica loved her aunt and uncle; she really did but she wasn't sure if she was ready to go back to her old world even if it was in such a limited fashion. But it seemed like she had no choice. Her family was united in their decision and although Veronica was strong and stubborn, she got that from her family and they were experts. As the saying went, "Resistance is futile." With anxiety filling every part of her, Veronica left the relative safety of Neptune.

On the drive to LA, Veronica found herself singing alternative hits while reflecting on recent events. With school on winter break, Veronica had more time to spend with her friends. Christmas in California was to say the least unusual. Veronica was used to the crisp chill and winter whiteness of New England, not the partly sunny, moderate temperature of California. However, her group took advantage of that and showed her what fun Christmas could be by doing tons of outdoor activities. They had beach days, cookouts, went hiking, and played mini golf. Weevil had even taunted her until she went on a motorcycle ride up and down the coast. Although she would never admit it to his face, it was by far Veronica's favorite part of break.

One would think that Veronica's revenge on Lilly would have been her favorite part but Veronica did not take joy in her actions. Logically, she knew that something had to be done in order for Lilly to back down and not do anything back to her. However, Veronica could never stand to see someone hurt. She was a sucker for the underdog. After the initial reveal and the feeling of success, Veronica quickly reverted to her primary feeling of sympathy for Lilly. Not that Lilly would appreciate it if she found out that Veronica pitied her but Veronica couldn't help what she felt. She decided to be true to herself and that meant taking responsibility for her actions and emotions. The trouble with being true was that it made her vulnerable. Vulnerable to unintentional or intentional hurt from friends, family members, and acquaintances. However, without being vulnerable and thus true, she really didn't have any relationship just empty shells based on lies and half-truths. Veronica didn't want the empty shell any more. She wanted a fulfilled life. She owed that to her parents, Duncan, and most of all, herself. Veronica felt absolutely sure of her actions. She sent a silent "thank you" to Duncan and could have sworn she heard his voice whisper "you're welcome."

Her friends noticed the changes in her immediately. Overtures at friendship in the past were made as if forced. Now her interactions were characterized by genuineness and a certain ease. She expressed concern and care about their lives and opened up to sharing some of her "secrets" with them. They all responded positively to her revelations and even showed their support by cheering her on at a martial arts tournament. Mac gushed about her "girl power", Weevil wanted her in the gang, Wallace thought she was a "bad ass", and Dick was frankly a little scared of her which Veronica kinda liked.

Along with being truthful about almost all of her secrets, Veronica also discussed the Lilly revenge and the twinge of guilt she felt over it. She experienced even more guilt when she discovered that the elder Kanes were sending Lilly to a strict all girls boarding school after Christmas break. Weevil told Veronica that Lilly deserved worse but the basic consensus was that Lilly had crossed, no leaped over the line by physically endangering Veronica. Harsh though Veronica's revenge might have been, she never physically endangered Lilly. Some people even expressed the opinion that Veronica had helped Lilly by forcing Lilly's parents to see her for what she was and take steps to provide the structure and discipline she required. Maybe Lilly would become a decent person, who knew?

Surprising herself, Veronica also talked about Logan and her feelings for him. The boys tried to, and primarily successfully avoided this topic. Mac, not being the typical "girly girl" was new to discussing boys but she gave it her all for Veronica. In particular, Veronica wasn't sure how she felt about Logan's lack of response to her revenge and plot against Lilly. On the one hand, she was glad he acknowledged it in a quiet way but did not force any further interaction but on the other hand, she had to admit that she wanted some further type of contact with him. Veronica missed the Logan who had expressed his interest in such a flagrant manner. She thought she must be sick and perverse to want such attention but there you have it, Veronica craved it only from Logan. Now the question became, what would she do about it? After so many put downs and direct refusals, Logan wouldn't be open to her advances. Would he?

Sighing in frustration, Veronica turned up her car stereo to block out her thoughts. The station had changed and now an end-of-the-year countdown was on. Ugh! Top 40. Nope. As she went to change the station, the DJ started talking about New Year's resolutions. Veronica listened for awhile. Most people who called in wanted the usual to lose weight. What was her resolution? Instantly, she knew that her resolution would be to try her hardest to have some sort of relationship with Logan. Even if she failed, at least she would have tried. And wouldn't her trying blow Logan away? Giving a bright smile, Veronica thought again that Duncan and her parents would be proud of this new turn of events and how she was more and more like herself. She was so excited that she almost missed the exit for her aunt's house and the torture of a three hour getting reading process.

* * *

Meanwhile, in another part of town, Logan sulkily flopped on the overstuffed couch in his parents' suite. The suite was richly decorated in metals and bold colors indicative of an industrial design. It didn't help Logan's mood. The suite screamed of uptightness, control, and people who, in Logan's opinion, didn't have any taste. Enter his parents.

Logan sighed. Speak of no taste and they appear. He gave another sigh and sank deeper into the couch which was the only comfortable piece of furniture in the suite. His mother approached and asked worriedly, "Logan, sweetheart, what's wrong?"

Aaron Echolls, his father, interrupted, "Lynne, stop coddling the boy. How is he ever going to grow up and become a man if you keep insisting on treating him like a baby?"

"I'm not coddling him, Aaron. I'm just inquiring if something is wrong. That shows concern about his emotional well-being," Lynne insisted while putting her arm around Logan's shoulder in a half-hug.

Logan followed their conversation like he was following a tennis match, watching the ball bounce to and from each side of the court. His parents were masters at one-uping each other and the conversation or match as he liked to refer to it kept going. Before things had a chance to become too heated between his parents, Logan introjected, "Look I just don't understand why I'm being forced to attend this big shindig. It's not like my name was on the invite or that they'll miss me. Why can't I go back to Neptune and spend time with my friends on New Year's?"

"Son, this party is a big opportunity for this family to receive an invitation to such a prestigious party. Only a limited number of priviledged people receive them. My career could rise exponentially if this works out and the right connections are made. Since our hosts pride themselves on family values, we are going as a family. We will present ourselves as the embodiment of a typical, loving, unified family. Got it?" Aaron explained his voice rising with each word as the seriousness of his expectations became clear.

Inwardly, Logan blanched at his father's tone but he did not show any outward reaction other than a calm demeanor. "Sure. Got it. A perfect family. That's us," he replied sarcastically.

Aaron chose to ignore the sarcasm and broke into a smile. His glinting eyes passed from his stunning wife to his prodigal son. "Alright. Everyone's with the program. Let's saddle up and show them the charm of the Echolls clan."

"Yee haw!" Logan thought with his trademark sarcasm. Well, at least he wouldn't be missing much in Neptune. Dick informed him that Veronica was off to some sort of mysterious family weekend. Veronica Mars strikes again. He was curious to find out what kind of wonderful explanation laid at the bottom of this mystery but despite his never-ending questions to Dick, the blond gave no answer. Honestly, he didn't have the answers to give. Logan knew Dick well enough to know that Dick would have broken long before he ended his questioning. What Logan had learned was that Veronica's demeanor had steadily improved and that the others were really fond of this new Veronica. It was hard to believe that someone who at first put on airs of not caring about anyone or anything would be so integrated and involved in such a variety of other's lives. A surfer dude, a tech girl, a biker, and your average Joe. Veronica clicked with them all.

Logan believed Veronica's ultimate turning point came after Dick's party, otherwise known as Lilly's downfall. Logan couldn't help but smirk a little as he remembered that night and the consequences that followed. Lilly was becoming out of control and she needed to be stopped. Frankly, if Veronica hadn't done something, Logan had developed a tentative plan to stop Lilly. Thankfully, he did not have to enact that plan because really the plan was just too harsh.

Admittedly, Logan did not love Lilly, but she had a place in his heart and he didn't want to see her truly suffer. Logan hoped that the new boarding school the Kanes enrolled Lilly in would tame some of Lilly's self-destructive behavior. His thoughts and best wishes were with her. Before she left for he new home, Lilly called Logan to tell him goodbye. Through her sobs and apologies, Lilly asked Logan to apologize to Veronica for her as she finally realized that her actions could have caused Veronica serious harm if the carnie boys would have gone any further.

Logan felt a great deal of pride for the steps that Lilly had already taken toward a more mature outlook. When he hung up the phone, Logan knew that their friendship had come full circle. The former lovers were friends with a colorful history that only served to deepen and enhance their relationship.

As for the other main female in his life, although she didn't know it or wouldn't acknowledge it, Logan hoped that the New Year would bring about a change in their status quo of their mutual inactivity. He was almost positive that Dick's stories of Veronica's continued change could only bode well for him too.

* * *

The venue for the party was packed. Apparently here were a lot of exclusive people invited to this soirée. Bangles, beading, and baubles abounded on the trophy wives and practically every female in the room. Robin Hood would make a killing in this room thought Logan. The age range covered adolescents through what Logan estimated to be octogenarians. Already he caught several "ladies" shooting him interested looks. Not that he was interested. His interest was already firmly attached to someone else and there were no signs of it slipping.

Surveying other aspects of the room, Logan took in the various ice sculptures, floral designs, lighting, and culinary presentations. Swanky. The design of the room had circular tables to better encourage conversation surrounding a huge dance floor. At one end of the dance floor on a raised platform an orchestra, decked out in customary black, played old standards. Off to the side of the orchestra one table stood apart from the rest. For one it was a rectangle, for another there was a lectern for a speaker. It looked like there was going to be a presentation of some sort. A cover was placed over something that was sure to be unveiled. As of yet, the main table was unoccupied.

The Echolls were led to their table which was on the edge of the dance floor. It afforded them an unobstructed view of the main table. Aaron was noticeably pleased by their placement. He considered their seating a power position. One where he could easily be able to flaunt his status and prestige and further his own advancement. Lynne didn't mind their table as she knew from past experience that those closest to the dance floor were often the most sought after for dance partners. Potentially, she could be occupied and away form Aaron for the majority of the night. Lynne smiled as a rather dapper executive asked her permission to dance. And so the night began.

Logan drummed his fingers on the table. He didn't know how much more of this party he could take. While his mother had been trippin' the light fantastic for the last 45 minutes, his father busied himself schmoozing the bigwigs in the industry. Logan thought Aaron should wipe the drool from his face. His father was so obvious; kissing ass then asking about the head table. As if he would be singled out from the hundreds gathered.

Just when he thought he'd scream if Aaron told another person how fabulous they were, the lights dimmed and an attractive middle-aged couple took the stage. The couple began greeting their guests and wishing them happy holidays. They introduced themselves as Tom and Sabrina Leighton, heads of Trifecta Entertainment. Sabrina looked familiar to Logan but he couldn't place her. It wasn't so much her looks but she had a certain air about her that he felt he knew. Turning his attention back to the couple, he heard them mention that this year had been a difficult one for them personally. They went on to explain that two of the other heads of Trifecta were lost this year. Sabrina took center stage and through tear-filled eyes related how she lost her brother, best friend, and beloved nephew. She went on to tell about each one of those important, loved family members. Then she asked everyone to raise their glass in a toast to honor Sam, Vivian, and Duncan Mars.

Toward the end of her speech, Logan began chanting in his head, "No, please no." Tingles were running through his body and he felt slightly nauseous. Scanning the crowd, he searched for Veronica but now there were too many people crowding the head table and the lights were still dimmed. When Sabrina finally identified the people as Sam, Vivian, and Duncan Mars, Logan wanted to jump up, find Veronica, and provide all the comfort that he was able to give. He thought he might have made a move to do such a thing because he felt his mother's hand restraining him and pulling him back into his seat.

The cloth that covered the objects behind the main table was removed revealing a large piece of abstract art and three photographs; one of which Logan was intimately aware. Duncan. He had seen so many snapshots of Duncan in Veronica's room. This picture was no different. A wavy head of brown hair, vibrant blue eyes, and a smile that welcomed everyone were ever present. Logan looked at the other two pictures and gasped. There between the pictures of two males was a woman that looked like Veronica's double. An older double but the features were the same. Her strawberry blond hair was longer and styled in waves down her back but the face was exactly the same. The eyes, nose, lips, and cheekbones were all Veronica.

Lynne noticed this at the same time as Logan. Leaning over, she leaned over and whispered to him, "I knew your friend looked familiar. She looks exactly like Vivian."

Logan leaned in closer. "Vivian who?" he asked when he realized Lynne knew the person who appeared to be Veronica's mother.

"Vivian Christianson. You know, the Academy Award winning actress. We did Time is a Message together. I always loved her. She had such spirit. I know she dropped out of acting to get married and start a family but I didn't know that she was part of Trifecta. Did you have any idea?" She finished quickly as Aaron kept giving them glares.

"Not a clue." Veronica Mars had done it once again. Who would have guessed that she was an heiress to billions? Not him that's for sure.

Again, he focused on Sabrina talking. "Trifecta, as most of you know, started as a family business. Sam, Vivian, and my husband, Tom, started the business 25 years ago. We were blessed with dramatic growth which gave us the ability to not only provide the best products but also to be able to offer our employees, who we consider family, the means to better their lives. Now, with heavy hearts, we say goodbye to one era of Trifecta and greet the next. Tom, myself, and my niece, Veronica, welcome you and hope that this New Year affords you many blessings." With that, Sabrina smiled at the crowd then looked behind her in the shadows for her husband and ...Veronica. They each came forward to give Sabrina a hug and a kiss.

Logically, Logan realized that all the clues added up to this being Veronica's family. He didn't watch Scooby Doo for nothing. However, he was still shocked to have confirmation when she stepped out of the shadows and gave her aunt a hug. He gasped a little causing Lynne to smile conspiratorially at him and Aaron to send him a calculating look.

Veronica broke apart from her family and they all took their seats at the main table for dinner. How she wished she was in the back of the room where she wouldn't be everyone's focal point. At least now the crowd would be preoccupied with dinner and not taking in every detail about her family for gossip. She mentally thanked her aunt and uncle again for barring photographers from the party. With a sigh of resignation, Veronica started on her spinach and strawberry salad.

Between courses, Veronica began to scan the crowd to see if she knew anyone from the company. She was primarily familiar with the staff at the European and New York divisions of Trifecta, although she was introduced o some of the staff here via her Lilly Kane project. She had been looking around the room for several minutes when she felt a pair of eyes locked in on her. Turning to meet those eyes, she found Logan. How on earth did that boy manage to find out all of her secrets? She thought maybe her Uncle Keith should consider hiring Logan as excellent as he was at detecting what she had wanted to hide. Debating what she should do, Veronica remembered her New Year's resolution and suddenly smiled and gave Logan a little wave.

Logan couldn't believe it. She actually appeared friendly and glad that he was here. Logan had been apprehensive about what kind of reaction he would get from Veronica. After so many times were Logan managed to discover Veronica's secrets and Veronica's concerned, threatening, and distancing reactions, he didn't think any other emotion was possible on her part. But then she smiled and waved, giving indication that she was happy to see him and possibly glad that he was at the party. If that was the case, then Veronica had changed and Dick was right. God, the world must be coming to an end if Dick Casablancas was right.

For both Logan and Veronica, the rest of the meal was eaten mechanically. They were each preoccupied with thoughts of the other. Most of the thoughts were anxiety ridden. What happens next or who should make the first move. Both wanted to take the next step toward a relationship whether that be a friendship or coupledom but each was unsure if the other would be receptive.

The meal progressed and finished at a leisurely pace. With the end of supper, the music from the orchestra became louder and increased in tempo signaling the start of dancing. Several people moved onto the dance floor blocking Logan's view of Veronica. Lynne was immediately asked to dance and Aaron eyed his next victim to suck up. Gathering his courage while telling himself that he would not be shot down, Logan stood up to make his way to the head table. Before he could take a step, a voice, her voice snapped him out of his reverie.

"Fancy meeting you here," Veronica said warmly coming to a stop before him.

Logan was speechless. If he thought she looked beautiful from a distance, she was spectacular next to him. There were no words...apparently since he still hadn't said anything. She overwhelmed him. She was luminescent. Her lilac pearl dress skimmed over her body showing off her curves while her hair gleamed. Perfect. That's what she was but somehow not. Logan wasn't an idiot who thought perfection existed but what he was cognizant of was that with Veronica even her imperfections seemed to fit and be vital to her true picture.

"Logan?" Veronica tried again, her voice now indicating how unsure she was on whether coming over to Logan was a good idea. Maybe he didn't want anything to do with her anymore. Still he said nothing. "Well, I just wanted to wish you a Happy New Year." She began to turn away from him and walk into the crowd.

"Veronica" A hand grabbed her shoulder and turned her back around. "Sorry about that. I was momentarily struck stupid. You look great."

"Thanks. So do you."

The two stared at each other in silence, searching for the thing to say but coming up empty. Maybe they were both struck stupid.

Aaron, who observed the two, saved them when he got up from the table and suggested that they take a seat and talk. Logan looked at his father in disbelief. Never had his father done something that benefited someone else. Aaron excused himself from the couple. "Miss Mars, It's been a pleasure. I hope we'll see you and your family again."

"Ah, there's the rub" thought Logan. Daddy dearest wants more involved with Trifecta. I'm not going to help him. Logan turned his attention to Veronica.

"I think my father just fell in love with you."

"You mean he fell in love with what I could potentially do for him."

"Touche" Logan was impressed by her insightfulness.

"So what about his son? Does he want to get to know me or has he given up on me?" Veronica asked although she was scared to hear the answer.

"Give up on you? What makes you think that?" Logan was startled by the vulnerability that Veronica displayed.

"Well, I wouldn't blame you if you didn't want to be around me. I mean I haven't been the greatest to you or your friends." She looked downward not able to meet his eyes.

"Understatement much?" he provoked her wanting to see some fire back in her eyes.

"Okay, I've been awful to you but you haven't treated me that well." Veronica defended herself, crossing her arms around her chest and starting to glare at him.

"You painted my car pink," he pushed on.

"You stalked me," she shot back.

"You hit me," he prodded on enjoying the light in her eyes.

"You kissed me." Oh, weak Veronica told herself.

"You kissed me back." He smirked.

"You win." Veronica dropped her arms in defeat.

"Funny, I thought we both won." Logan got up from his chair and offered her his hand. "Dance?"

"It wouldn't be unheard of." Veronica accepted his hand and he led her out onto the dance floor. He gathered her in his arms in a protective embrace.

"Umm. I want to apologize for the car and hitting you." Veronica shrank back from his embrace as she made her apology.

"I'll accept only if you accept my apology for my annoying actions." Logan pulled her closer into him.

"I will but you have to understand that what you did, although bordering on illegal, really helped me face some things. Like how I was hiding from everyone including myself. I feel that I owe you my thanks. My family has certainly thanked you enough without knowing who brought about my change. Your pushiness is really endearing." Veronica looked up an smiled at him. She couldn't believe that she was dancing and talking with Logan.

"My pushiness is endearing?" Logan laughed and spun her around. Logan couldn't remember the last time he felt so happy.

"Yeah, it takes someone really strong to match up with me and well, win."

"I get a prize?" Logan's intense gaze clearly portrayed what he wanted his prize to be.

Veronica raised her eyebrow. "I hope you think so."

"Don't worry. I do." Logan whispered solemnly in her ear.

Veronica let out a deep breath. His whispered words sent electricity through her entire body. How could one person affect her on so many different levels. She needed to know more about how he felt. "So in the words of the immortal Bob Marley Is This Love?" Veronica boldly asked.

"I don't know. I think the possibility is up there for the future. Right now, I'm interested in knowing the real Veronica Mars."

"And I'm interested in introducing her to you."

With that, Logan leaned in to kiss her and this time Veronica did not pull away.

**I hoped y'all liked it. If there's any confusion: Keith, Sabrina, and Sam are siblings; Vivian was Sabrina's best friend (I had a huge backstory for her); and Logan and Veronica lived happily ever after but with passion. Sorry about the formatting difficulties. I hope it worked this time!**


End file.
